Confrontation
by LottiettolrahC
Summary: Mikasa Ackermann avait une envie impitoyable de frapper le caporal-chef Rivaille. Cette pulsion la démangeait tellement qu'elle finit par craquer.
1. Note de l'auteur

**Confrontation**

Note de l'auteur :

Lorsque j'ai terminé de regarder l'animé _Shingeki no Kyojin_ en VOSTFR avec ma grande sœur, elle m'a dit que Mikasa et Levi formeraient un beau couple. Bien que je ne sois pas du tout fan de Mikasa, j'ai pensé la même chose. Du coup, ça m'a donné envie de faire une courte fiction sur ce couple.

L'histoire que vous allez lire, se déroule après l'échec de la capture du Titan Féminin. Bien sûr, elle tourne principalement autour de Mikasa et de Levi.

Je vous préviens que mon texte peut vous paraître tordu car Mikasa et Levi peuvent dire des phrases parfois ambiguës. Cela pourrait vous pousser à faire plusieurs interprétations. Je vous dis cela car, même moi, j'ai du mal à comprendre et à imaginer ce qu'ils disent. Souvent, quand j'écris, je me pose des questions.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs de syntaxe. En étant sourde profonde, j'apprends la langue française comme j'apprends la langue étrangère (sans déconner). Si vous voyez une phrase très mal construite ou quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que vous me le préveniez. Evidemment, je ne vous force pas non plus à le faire !

J'ai fait mon possible pour respecter le caractère des personnages. Néanmoins, il a des risques que ce soit un peu OCC (_Out Of Character_). Autrement dit la personnalité des personnages que j'ai décrit dans ma fiction ne peut pas être suffisamment proche de celle que vous connaissez dans le manga. Après, c'est à vous de juger.

J'ai mis _Rating T_ pour non seulement la présence du langage grossier mais aussi pour des scènes de sexe suggérées. Je tiens à noter que je ne suis pas vraiment allée à fond dedans (enfin, je crois). Je préviens aussi que cela peut choquer certains lecteurs ou lectrices qui sont sensibles à la violence. Toutefois, je pense que cela ne pose pas de problème pour ceux qui ont lu (ou vu) _Shingeki no Kyojin_. En effet, de manière globale, c'est un manga qui est marqué par l'horreur, la violence et le sang.

Quant à la publication, ce sera certainement (très ?) long et irrégulier. J'ai besoin du temps pour corriger et relire ma fiction. De plus, ce n'est que le soir que je travaille dessus. Comme tout le monde, je suis souvent occupée et fatiguée. Au moins, je veux juste que vous sachiez qu'en dépit de cela, je publierai _Confrontation_ jusqu'au dernier chapitre.

Evidemment, les personnages du manga à succès _Shingeki no Kyojin_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent tous à l'auteur Hajime Isayama.

Bonne lecture !

_PS_: L'image que j'ai choisie est un fanart trouvé sur le site _DeviantART_, il est dessiné par _Kanda3egle_ et intitulé « _wooops_ ». Il colle plutôt bien à ma fiction. A l'aide du logiciel Paint, j'ai fait quelques modifications au niveau des yeux de Levi et de Mikasa et de la taille de l'image.

**Résumé :**

Mikasa Ackermann avait une envie impitoyable de frapper le caporal-chef Rivaille. Cette pulsion la démangeait tellement qu'elle finit par l'écouter.


	2. Prologue

**Confrontation**

**Prologue**

* * *

Rated T

* * *

\- Ce gnome s'est un peu trop lâché, chuchota furieusement Mikasa.

La jeune asiatique n'aimait simplement et purement pas le caporal-chef Rivaille. Quand elle était devenue soldate, elle avait l'habitude de le voir revenir des expéditions échoués. Elle avait pu le connaître à cause de son frère adoptif, Eren. Celui-ci était admiratif envers ce soldat fameux. Il passait son temps à faire l'éloge sur ce bonhomme et à vanter son enthousiasme de l'avoir rencontré. En réalité, Mikasa se fichait de tout cela car tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être aux côtés d'Eren.

\- Un jour...

Cependant, sa vision du caporal-chef Rivaille avait changé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en train de frapper son frère adoptif en plein tribunal. Pour elle, c'était comme s'il frappait sa famille. Son dégoût envers ce bonhomme ne faisait que s'empirer dès qu'elle l'entendait dire des choses désagréables et inquiétantes sur Eren. Bien que ce soit sa façon de parler, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Elle ne pouvait même presque plus suivre Eren quand elle le désirait. Puisqu'Eren était un demi-Titan, afin d'être surveillé, il était forcé à rester régulièrement seul avec Levi. Cette contrainte n'avait pas vraiment plu à la sœur adoptive. En outre, sachant que le puissant petit soldat n'avait pas protégé Eren du Titan Féminin, son cœur était embrasé par la rage. Elle lui avait fait confiance et lui en voulait.

Mais elle s'était tue parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer. C'était seulement avec Eren et son ami Armin qu'elle pouvait partager ses sentiments. Toutefois, elle ne leur révélait pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait car elle jugeait cela trop intime. Elle préférait les garder au fond de son cœur.

\- Oui, un jour...

Mais elle se demanda si elle finirait par craquer car cela faisait maintes fois que l'infâme caporal-chef faisait du malheur à Eren. La soldate se dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. La haine et la colère la démangeaient à tel point qu'elle avait besoin de les faire sortir et de les cracher sur le gnome qu'elle méprisait silencieusement.

\- Un jour, je le lui ferai payer cher, susurra-t-elle avec dédain.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Claque

vava : Merci d'avoir laissé un petit review ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part. :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. ;)

J'ai fait mon mieux pour que ma fiction soit agréable à lire mais j'ai vraiment du mal. Je sais qu'il y a des fautes par-ci, par-là mais voilà. C'est comme ça. (-_-)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Claque**

* * *

Rated T

* * *

« _A ce moment-là, ça m'est revenu. J'avais déjà assisté encore et encore à ce genre de spectacle. J'en avais toujours devant les yeux, mais je faisais semblant de ne pas voir. Eh oui. Ce monde est cruel. Dès cet instant, mon corps a cessé de trembler. Dès ce jour-là, j'ai pu me contrôler parfaitement. J'ai su que je pouvais tout faire. Bats-toi !_ »

C'était le repas du soir.

Dans l'immense salle à manger, les soldats mangeaient dans un calme très religieux. C'était leur manière de rendre hommage aux morts et aux disparus de la 59ème expédition. Ils n'éprouvaient plus la moindre envie de parler. Ils avaient tous dans la bouche un goût amer ce qui eut pour effet d'alourdir encore plus l'ambiance. En effet, la mission d'appréhender le Titan Féminin avait été un énorme échec. Parmi eux, Eren, Armin et Mikasa se contentaient de grignoter les morceaux de pomme de terre mous et cuits. Eren n'avait pas vraiment faim et n'arrêtait pas de murmurer qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix. Tandis que sa main jouait sans enthousiasme avec sa cuillère, l'autre passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux foncés.

\- Je me sens encore coupable pour le caporal-chef Rivaille, gémit-il à voix basse.

En entendant cette réplique, Mikasa tressaillit et arrêta de boire son verre. Son frère adoptif ne fit pas attention à sa réaction et poursuivit son lamentation :

\- Il n'en a pas l'air mais je suis certain que ça a été dur pour lui. Eld... Auruo... Günther... et Petra... Ils ne sont plus ici à cause de moi. J'ai pris une mauvaise décision et...

\- Ne laisse pas le remords te ronger, rétorqua gentiment Armin, tu ne peux pas savoir si ta décision est bonne ou non. Comme nous tous, ce sont des soldats et ils ont fait leur devoir. Ils savaient qu'ils ont été utiles pour l'humanité. Ils étaient aussi heureux de voir que tu leur as fait confiance. Tu as aussi dit que le caporal-chef Rivaille t'a pardonné et t'a même compris.

\- Mais ils ont l'avenir devant eux, ils méritent d'être encore avec nous...

Pendant qu'Armin essayait de réconforter son ami d'enfance, Mikasa était restée muette comme une carpe. Mais ses doigts, qui tenaient le verre d'eau, trahissaient son indifférence. En effet, ils tremblotaient. Dans sa tête, la tempête refusait de se calmer et continuait de hurler de rage. Eren se culpabilisait pour Levi alors que celui-ci lui avait fait du mal. « Eren avait dit qu'il le comprenait mais était-ce vrai ? Disait-il cela uniquement pour le rassurer ? Ou plutôt pour l'ignorer ? » songea l'asiatique, tiraillée par ces questions superflues. Les personnes qu'Eren venait d'évoquer s'étaient sacrifiés non seulement pour ce dernier mais aussi pour leur caporal-chef Rivaille. Pour Mikasa, ce n'était pas son frère adoptif qui devait se sentir fautif mais Levi.

C'était _lui_ qui avait choisi ces soldats. C'était _lui_ qui était responsable de leur mort puisqu'il était leur leader. La jeune soldate ne cessait de s'interroger. Elle avait même l'impression que le gnome s'en balançait complètement.

Ces pensées la firent réaliser qu'elle était folle et que c'était à cause de cette maudite pulsion qui brûlait en elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle l'incitait à mépriser sauvagement ce soldat antipathique. Elle savait que ce dernier avait ses raisons pour avoir fait telle ou telle chose à Eren mais elle ne parvenait pas à les accepter. A vrai dire, elle ne souhaitait pas connaître la cause de ses sentiments obscurs envers le caporal-chef Rivaille.

C'en était trop.

Avec brutalité, elle posa le verre faisant sursauter ses deux compagnons.

\- Je reviens, répliqua-t-elle en se levant, aussi impassible qu'un cadavre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Mikasa, tu te sens bien ? demanda Armin.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Tu as l'air de... fulminer contre quelqu'un.

\- Pas du tout. C'est ce plat qui m'a coupé l'appétit.

\- Ah bon... D'accord, acquiesçai le blond, sceptique.

En regardant sa sœur adoptive quitter la salle à manger, Eren ne comprit pas et s'adressa à Armin :

\- Ai-je dit quelque chose qui l'a contrariée ?

\- Tu l'as remarqué ? Je pense que cela a un lien avec l'homme. Tu sais, celui que tu viens de parler.

\- Le caporal-chef Rivaille ? s'hébéta le brun. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Elle l'a rencontré mais elle ne le connaît pas vraiment.

\- En effet, approuva le blond, mais souviens-toi ce qu'elle t'avait dit quand nous nous sommes retrouvés pour partir en expédition.

\- Qu'il le payerait cher ? se souvint l'autre, soucieux.

En guise de réponse, Armin hocha la tête. Quant à Eren, il commença réellement à s'inquiéter et à douter. Il espérait que Mikasa ne commette pas des sottises et se dit qu'il valait mieux agir trop rapidement qu'attendre trop longtemps.

\- Je vais la rejoindre ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant à son tour.

\- Non Eren, l'arrêta soudain son ami, laisse-la, c'est juste une supposition. Et puis, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait.

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

Le soldat hérétique réfléchit puis finit par soupirer.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser seule Eren. C'est son affaire personnelle, cela ne nous regarde pas.

\- Armin ! s'offusqua Eren. Nous sommes ses amis.

\- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas non plus son frère, je crois.

Le garçon à la peau caramélisée se figea. Il n'avait jamais aimé que Mikasa le traite comme son petit frère. Elle était aussi son amie d'enfance. De plus, Eren faisait son possible pour lui prouver qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul et qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille. Il avait décidé de ne plus se mêler des affaires de sa sœur adoptive car il avait pensé que, grâce à cette idée, elle pourrait en faire autant. Lentement, le soldat se rassit et fit plisser ses yeux d'amandes d'agacement.

\- Tu as une bonne mémoire Armin, marmonna-t-il.

...

La soldate asiatique était dehors et il faisait déjà nuit. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de chercher le caporal-chef Rivaille. Elle demanda à plusieurs soldats où se trouvait sa précieuse cible et elle eut toujours la même réponse : il était sorti de son bureau et on ignorait où il était allé. Mikasa ne se découragea pas pour autant et eut l'idée de trouver la chef d'escouade du Bataillon d'exploration, Hanji Zoe. Alors qu'elle cherchait la concernée des yeux, elle n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci passait devant elle en courant. Hanji ne l'avait pas non plus vu et fut alors percutée violemment. Les dessins des organes titanesques qu'elle portait dans ses bras s'envolèrent et s'éparpillèrent au sol. Etourdie, la patrouilleuse se ressaisit vite en remettant correctement ses lunettes. Tout en bougonnant, elle se dépêcha de rassembler les esquisses. Alors que la jeune asiatique s'apprêtait à s'excuser, elle protesta :

\- Non, c'est bon. Aide-moi plutôt à ramasser mes croquis.

Mikasa aida donc la passionnée de science à ramasser les papiers esquissés. Elle profita de ce moment pour la questionner.

\- Au fait, avez-vous vu le caporal-chef Rivaille ? Est-il ici ? J'aimerais lui parler.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Hanji. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul.

\- S'il vous plaît, c'est important.

\- Je peux lui transmettre ton message. Ce sera plus rapide.

\- Je souhaite lui parler face à face, insista-t-elle. Si vous me dites où il est, vous aurez ma gratitude.

La scientifique examina la soldate d'un air intrigué. C'était comme si elle venait de découvrir une autre femme cachée derrière son allure glaciale. Elle la sentait surtout décisive. Le fait qu'elle désire rencontrer le caporal-chef Rivaille seule signifiait que c'était pour une raison personnelle. Hanji ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à le trouver puisqu'entre eux, il n'y avait aucune affinité. Cela attisa beaucoup sa curiosité. Hélas, le major Erwin lui avait donné un dur labeur et elle n'avait que la nuit pour le finir.

\- Bon..., soupira-t-elle, vaincue. En tout cas, le travail m'attend vois-tu. Tu cherches Levi, c'est ça ? Voyons... Ah oui, ça me revient. Il est parti dans la petite forêt que tu vois là-bas.

\- Merci.

\- Sois brève avec lui car il est épuisé.

Mikasa crut percevoir dans la voix d'Hanji, de l'anxiété. Levi était assez proche d'elle et cela ne la surprenait guère. Ce qui l'amusait cependant, c'était d'apprendre que le surnommé « l'homme le plus puissant de l'humanité » était fatigué. C'était aussi parce que la conversation qu'elle avait décidé d'établir avec son adversaire n'allait pas du tout être de repos.

\- D'accord.

Hanji ajouta qu'il avait pris son cheval et qu'il était parti précisément dans le sud. En guise de salut et de remerciement, l'asiatique posa son poing sur sa poitrine.

...

Mikasa se dirigea vers une grande écurie et retrouva sa jument palomino. Celle-ci paraissait stupéfaite de retrouver sa cavalière en pleine nuit mais ne broncha pas. La soldate mit une selle sur son dos et prépara une petite lanterne. Dès que celle-ci fut allumée, elle se vêtit d'une vieille cape verte qu'elle avait trouvée sur une brouette remplie de paille. Elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre la sienne car elle en avait assez. Cette envie, qui la démangeait, ne faisait qu'accentuer son stress et ses troubles démentes.

La sœur adoptive d'Eren ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle monta alors sans difficulté sur son cheval et serra les mollets sur ses flancs.

\- Le temps presse Lima, _hue_ !

Au galop, la jeune asiatique s'éloigna du camp où se réunissaient les soldats et pénétra vite dans la petite forêt. A cet instant, elle aperçut une petite pointe lumineuse : c'était sans doute là où se trouvait son grand ennemi. Ses sourcils fins froncèrent de détermination.

Plus elle s'y approchait, mieux elle distinguait la silhouette. Celle-ci était de dos et était légèrement éclairée par une petite lampe au sol. Elle était debout et semblait méditer car elle était immobile. Devant elle, il n'y avait que des buissons et des arbres. Rien d'extraordinaire. Mikasa se fichait de savoir pourquoi le bonhomme s'était particulièrement rendu à cet endroit banal. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de lui faire passer son message. Le caporal-chef Rivaille ne s'était pas tourné pour voir qui était le cavalier et était en train de caresser le front basané de son cheval. Mikasa descendit de cheval, fixa les rênes à une branche et se positionna devant l'adversaire.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, elle ne voyait toujours pas son visage. Devinant qu'elle était venue pour lui parler, l'ancien leader de l'Equipe d'Opération Spéciale resta silencieux et accrocha, à son tour, les rênes de son cheval à une autre branche. Dès que ce fut fait, il se tourna vers la jeune asiatique. A cet instant-ci, sa tête se dévoila sous la lumière des deux lanternes.

Mikasa constata avec surprise que le caporal-chef Rivaille n'était pas en forme. Elle s'attendait à le voir « fatigué » mais sûrement pas à ce point : sa peau et sa bouche étaient si pâles qu'elle put se demander s'il était malade. De plus, la marque profonde des cernes sous ses yeux laissait deviner à quel point il était éteint et qu'il n'avait rien à foutre de son arrivée. Toutefois, son regard de faucon prouvait le contraire.

Les bras croisés, le célèbre patrouilleur observa silencieusement la jeune fille. Il constata qu'elle ne bougeait pas et que ses yeux étaient durs et sombres. Afin de l'inciter à parler, sa tête baissa sans lâcher l'asiatique des yeux acérés. Mikasa ne réagit pas à sa demande. En apparence, elle était toujours aussi froide et indifférente. Peu étonné, Levi fixa longuement ses iris noirs d'encre. Elles ressemblaient à des gueules de pistolet et semblaient vouloir crever les siens. L'instinct lui chuchota aussitôt de se mettre sur ses gardes. Comme la soldate ne prononçait toujours point un mot, ses sourcils finirent par se froisser d'irritation.

\- Mikasa, l'appela-t-il d'une voix insistante et sèche.

L'interpellée sursauta comme si on lui avait planté une piqûre dans les veines. Elle reprit vite son calme de gel et justifia sa venue.

\- Je m'excuse pour votre cheville et, en même temps, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée. Sans votre intervention, je...

\- C'est tout ? l'interrompit soudain Levi, très ennuyé. Tu me l'as déjà dit me semble-t-il.

Mikasa fut vexée de se faire couper brusquement la parole mais répondit à la question.

\- J'ai sans doute oublié.

Le caporal-chef Rivaille la toisa sans ciller et dit froidement :

\- Mikasa, je hais les mensonges.

L'asiatique était toujours placide mais se raidit, la respiration retenue. Le soldat lâcha un soupir irrité et tourna les talons pour contempler le ciel nocturne.

\- A vrai dire, poursuit-il, tu es venue pour autre chose, je me trom... ?

Tout à coup, sans se rendre compte, il reçut un choc violent dans son dos l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le patrouilleur eut le souffle coupé. Il vacilla, perdit équilibre et tomba à genoux.

\- Ce coup vous fait-il penser à quelque chose ? persiffla calmement Mikasa.

\- Je dois penser à quoi ? grogna Levi en frottant son dos douloureux.

Une ombre couvrit sa vue le faisant réaliser que Mikasa était très proche de lui. Le petit homme s'apprêta à lui envoyer des ordres mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps. Alors que Levi voulut se lever, elle lui envoya un deuxième coup de pied beaucoup plus farouche que le précédent. La pointe de sa botte en cuir asséna sa joue avec une telle brutalité que sa tête tourna à l'envers et tomba sur l'herbe fanée. Indigné, l'étalon noir hennit et essaya d'intervenir mais les rênes solidement attachées l'empêchèrent de faire quoi que ce soit.

Secoué, le caporal-chef Rivaille haleta bruyamment et toussota. A l'intérieur de sa bouche, le goût de fer s'affirma. Il fut alors obligé de cracher. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi la soldate l'avait frappé. Il doutait très bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais il ne voyait pas pour quelle cause.

Levi était très stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mikasa fasse cela. A vrai dire, il avait deviné que cela finirait par arriver mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle violence de la part d'une gamine.

\- Dommage qu'une de vos dents ne soit pas sortie, répliqua la sœur adoptive d'Eren. Vous êtes vraiment coriace.

Levi crachota de nouveau et passa la manche de sa veste sur sa bouche couverte de sang. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver ses gestes fluides et brutaux. C'était inhabituel. Il avait l'habitude de se faire brutaliser mais cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Tout le monde le craignait et n'osait pas le défier. Et là, c'était une sorte de collision voire une confrontation.

Alors que Mikasa allait reprendre son acte, Levi passa à l'attaque. Aussi rapide qu'une flèche, il se leva et attrapa le bras de son adversaire. Avant que la soldate ne prenne conscience, il l'aplatit sans douceur au sol. Afin qu'elle ne se musse pas, le patrouilleur s'assit sur son dos, bloqua son bras et tint son crâne. Il put s'autoriser à reprendre son souffle. Cette sale dracène avait vraiment de la force.

\- Ta réponse ? vociféra-t-il.

Mikasa se savait bloquée. Pourtant, elle ne se priva pas d'avoir un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Elle aimerait tant dire au caporal-chef Rivaille qu'il était un idiot parce qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur. Au lieu de tenir deux poignets, il n'en avait chopé qu'un. En outre, son point faible était stupidement exposé sous ses yeux.

_Crac !_

A l'aide de son bras libre, l'asiatique avait envoyé une manchette karaté à la cheville du soldat. Celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas remise puisqu'elle s'était cassée lors du combat contre le Titan Féminin. Et c'était à cause de Mikasa.

Elle était bien décidée à la rebriser.

Levi se pétrifia, ahuri par la douleur fulgurante qui couvrit tout son corps. La soldate profita de son choc pour se détacher de sa main, de faire face à son ventre et de lui envoyer deux magnifiques coups de poing dessus. Les yeux exorbités, l'ancien leader de l'Equipe d'Opération Spéciale s'atterrit de nouveau au sol.

\- Oui, plaisanta la sœur adoptive d'Eren d'un ton froid, merci de m'avoir laissé vous frapper.

Elle avait surestimé le gnome. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle imaginait pour se défendre. Il n'était pas un homme puissant mais un simple humain. En fait, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il reçoive une leçon en se faisant humilier. Le petit soldat la scruta d'un œil ténébreux et vif. Elle avait profité de son inattention, de sa fatigue et de sa faiblesse pour finir par terre. Malgré tout, il aurait dû faire attention. Il se sentit totalement con et abaissé pour cela.

Mikasa était comblée ; elle avait satisfait sa pulsion démoniaque. Puisque le perdant était allongé au sol, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Alors qu'elle s'éloigna pour retrouver sa jument, Levi se redressa péniblement. La cheville foutue lui faisait tellement mal qu'il était forcé de rester encore agenouillé. Sa gorge gronda d'amertume et ses petits prunelles lançaient des éclairs. Il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. La discussion n'était donc pas terminée. Il la stoppa en lui disant d'un ton incroyablement neutre :

\- As-tu pensé aux conséquences ?

Il avait pensé lui demander pourquoi mais, à part comprendre, il ne voyait pas à quoi cela pourrait servir. Ce qui l'étonnait juste un petit peu, c'était qu'elle avait pu perdre son flegme. Pour lui, Mikasa était une personne qui maîtrisait ses émotions avec perfection. Il se raisonna en se disant que c'était parce qu'elle le détestait. Alors qu'il était caporal-chef, elle le considérait comme un humain et cela lui paraissait normal de le rouer de coups. Cette pensée le fit frémir. La jeune asiatique savait que Levi la foudroyait du regard mais préférait ne pas le regarder. Elle avait effectivement pensé aux conséquences mais elle put retenir une chose : elle avait donné une claque au bourreau d'Eren et elle ne le regrettait absolument pas.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit-elle enfin après une longue pause. Au revoir caporal-chef Rivaille.

Ainsi la conversation fut achevée.

La soldate laissa le soldat seul avec ses futurs hématomes et partit avec sa jument dans une démarche fière. En regardant la victorieuse disparaître dans les ténèbres, le patrouilleur tenta de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Lorsque la douleur devint supportable, avec beaucoup d'efforts, il réussit à se mettre debout. Sa cheville le faisait atrocement souffrir. Autrement dit la salope avait dû recasser le talus alors qu'il était sur le point de se rétablir. Il devait de nouveau boiter. Mécontent, Levi dénoua autour de son cou la serviette tachée de sang et la mit dans sa bouche pour ensuite arracher une dent.

\- Putain, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, susurra-t-il en regardant la minuscule carrée blanche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Et, sans le vouloir, il se mit à vomir.

Son estomac avait cédé ; il n'arrivait plus à tenir et avait laissé la nourriture monter jusqu'à sa gorge. L'éclopé fit alors sortir tout ce qu'il avait avalé à midi. Mikasa avait vraiment la hargne de vouloir écraser son ventre car il crachait tellement de fois qu'il crut s'asphyxier. Dès que le supplice fut terminé, il avait terriblement soif. Il prit le temps de se ressaisir et d'avaler sa salive afin de calmer le feu qui rongeait son gosier. Mais l'odeur lourde des aliments crevés et mélangés au liquide rougeâtre lui donnaient la nausée et l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Ecœuré, le caporal-chef Rivaille trottina en claudiquant et se blottit contre un arbre où l'attendait son cheval. A l'aide de sa main, il fit articuler sa mâchoire et la massa afin d'atténuer un peu la douleur. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'était pas trop abîmée. Néanmoins, vu la force incroyable de cette femme féroce, sa gueule restait presque amochée et engourdie. Levi se dit qu'il devait se contenter uniquement d'une soupe ce soir.

Le major Erwin ne serait probablement pas content quand il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé. A cause de Mikasa, le caporal-chef Rivaille risquerait d'être de nouveau attaché au lit. De plus, il devait se forcer à boire de l'eau visqueuse et du bouillon jaunâtre sous la surveillance des infirmières strictes.

Visiblement inquiet, le cheval à la robe d'ébène réussit à s'approcher du petit homme et fit expirer ses naseaux pour lui rappeler sa présence. Sentant le souffle frais frôler sa nuque, les sourcils du soldat froncèrent d'exaspération.

\- Schatten, c'est bon. Pas besoin de faire la mère-poule, râla-t-il en poussant doucement son chanfrein.

Il remarqua qu'en plus, ses habits étaient dans un état pitoyable : ils étaient couverts de quelques traces pourpres et de poussière sableuse. Le visage de marbre du caporal-chef fut alors gâté par une belle grimace.

Si Mikasa Ackerman l'avait aperçue, elle se demanderait si c'était un sourire de reconnaissance ou de vengeance.

* * *

Alors ? :)

Prochain chapitre : _Défi_


	4. Chapitre 2 : Défi (partie 1)

Vava : Merci pour ton gentil review. Je suis trop contente de savoir que mon premier chapitre t'ait plu et t'ait rendue « dingue » ! X) Si tu es surprise, tant mieux ! ;D Je ne veux pas te vexer mais cela a été un petit peu difficile pour moi de lire tes reviews à cause des fautes d'orthographe. Sache que ça fait très plaisir d'avoir ton avis et tes encouragements mais, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu faire un petit effort ?

JeSuisUnPanda : Merci ! :D J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi et qu'elle soit « agréable à lire ». :)

Nelliel-G : Oui, Levi a vraiment bavé pendant le combat avec Mikasa mais c'est pour mettre un peu d'action. C'est surtout parce que je le vois rarement « se faire dégommer » et ça me frustre un peu. (^.^) C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'imaginer le caporal-chef se faire rouer de coups. Ça le rend plus humain car, sinon, je me croirais être devant un Dieu ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dire que c'est un homme avec qui on ne peut pas gagner au combat. J'ai donc choisi Mikasa pour qu'elle le fasse et qu'elle l'emporte. En tout cas, merci pour la review ! Ça m'a fait plaisir. :)

Mot de LottiettolrahC :

*se met à genoux* Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je pensais vraiment pouvoir publier la suite après les vacances de Pâques mais non... Les révisions pour le Bac m'ont empêchée de le faire. De plus, j'étais souvent trop fatiguée ou trop énervée pour me concentrer sur mes fictions. J'espère que vous me comprendrez. (-_-)' C'est pour cette raison que j'avais noté dans "Note de l'auteur" que la publication serait longue et irrégulière.

Bref ! Ce que vous allez lire est la première partie du chapitre 2. Je n'ai pas réussi à publier entièrement le chapitre 2 car il y avait encore des détails à corriger et à compléter. N'empêche... Cette première partie fait plus de sept pages et je pense que cela devait suffire pour la lecture. Et puis, j'ai fait mon mieux pour la syntaxe. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. *gros soupir* Après tout, la perfection est mon pire défaut... C'est pourquoi je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez certaines phrases un peu lourdes... Non, laissez tomber ! (x.x) Sinon je vais devenir dingue ! *rire nerveux*

C'est parti pour la lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Défi (partie 1)**

* * *

Rated T

* * *

Après la mésaventure de Levi, tout était redevenu normal. A part Mikasa, personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt nocturne. Cependant, de nombreux soldats avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le caporal-chef Rivaille. En effet, quand ils apportaient des dossiers demandés dans son bureau, ils juraient avoir vu sur son visage, des taches qui ressemblaient à des bleus. En outre, ils affirmaient l'avoir vu sortir régulièrement de la salle d'infirmerie avec sa cheville enveloppée de bandages. Cette contestation avait provoqué une stupéfaction générale.

Effectivement, annoncer que « l'homme le plus puissant de l'humanité » s'était facilement fait rouer de coups était dur à croire. C'était pourquoi des rumeurs s'étaient éparpillées dans le camp militaire à une vitesse ahurissante. Des soupçons commencèrent alors à s'éveiller.

La plupart prétendaient que c'était Erwin Smith puisqu'il était le major. L'idée était qu'il devait y avoir eu une violente dispute et qu'à cet instant-ci, le caporal-chef Rivaille en avait fait les frais. Certains soldats pensaient plutôt à des rivaux qui, en provoquant, avait fait déclencher une bagarre sans pitié. Néanmoins, ces suggestions restaient peu probables car le major Smith n'avait pas la réputation de frapper les gens à sa guise. De plus, on connaissait très peu, voire pas du tout, les ennemis de Levi car cela faisait un bon moment que personne n'osait le défier. La majorité suspectait facilement Hanji car elle était considérée comme une femme avide d'expériences corporelles et pouvait donc devenir agressive à n'importe quel moment. D'autres refusaient d'entendre ces « bobards » et étaient persuadés que ce n'était juste qu'« un accident ».

En résumé, tout le monde ignorait qui était le bourreau de Levi et ne faisait qu'émettre des hypothèses.

En revanche, Eren et Armin avaient rapidement deviné qui était le responsable. Et pourtant, ils préféraient ne pas en parler. Le frère adoptif était très embarrassé pour le caporal-chef Rivaille car il comprenait bien que perdre l'équipe d'opération spéciale était déjà pénible à accepter. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais revivre ce moment douloureux et de faire en sorte que Levi cesse de souffrir. En apprenant que Mikasa lui avait fait du mal, Eren était déboussolé et ne savait pas comment arranger cette situation assez honteuse. Ce sentiment de gêne qu'il ressentait envers son amie d'enfance était difficilement supportable. Il jugeait ses inquiétudes tellement excessives qu'il avait l'impression d'être trop protégé et trop surveillé. Cela l'avait poussé à se convaincre que c'était encore à cause de lui que Levi s'était fait rosser. Eren s'était dit que sa sœur adoptive était en train de dépasser les bornes et qu'il fallait impérativement la prévenir.

Mais il ne trouvait pas le bon moment pour régler ce problème car il était souvent convoqué pour répondre aux questions sur son combat avec le Titan Féminin. Il avait surtout besoin de se remettre psychologiquement. Quant à Armin, il ne partageait pas son opinion. D'après lui, il était préférable de laisser Mikasa tranquille. Il tentait de faire réaliser à Eren que les rumeurs bruyantes sur Levi ne les concernaient pas. Comme il l'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, ce n'étaient pas non plus leurs affaires. Le blond hérétique n'avait pas aussi le temps de discuter avec la jeune asiatique car il avait reçu l'ordre de se rendre régulièrement au bureau du major Smith pour détailler ses soupçons sur l'identité du Titan Féminin.

Les amis d'enfance étaient si occupés qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage de parler avec Mikasa. Par conséquent, ils avaient décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était.

A part eux, les soldats étaient tous curieux et excités de connaître le coupable. Deux ou trois courageux avaient osé demander au caporal-chef Rivaille qui avait causé le bel hématome qu'il avait sur sa joue. Mais celui-ci leur avait cloué le bec en répondant d'un ton clair et ferme :

\- Je m'en fous totalement et occupez-vous de vos oignons.

Cela signifiait qu'il avait choisi de ne rien dire et son silence étonnait la jeune asiatique. Elle savait bien que le bonhomme n'était pas du genre à bavarder et à se plaindre des coups qu'il avait subis. Toutefois, en tant que caporal-chef, il avait la possibilité de donner l'ordre d'arrêter publiquement « un rebelle » comme elle. Elle croyait que Levi raconterait sa petite aventure à tout le monde à sa manière et qu'elle serait vite appréhendée et jugée. Au fond, elle aimerait bien qu'il le fasse parce que cela permettrait de montrer aux gens qu'elle était capable de défier un homme fort en dépit de son sexe féminin. Elle se dit qu'au final, le caporal-chef Rivaille ne voulait pas le faire à cause de son amour-propre. Qu'il ne le fasse pas lui était égal et c'était même tant mieux. L'orgueil de l'avoir affronté la réchauffait secrètement et la mettait parfois de bonne humeur.

En même temps, Mikasa n'était pas idiote. Levi lui avait clairement prévenu qu'elle risquerait de subir des conséquences. Elle savait bien que, tôt ou tard, cela finirait par arriver. Ainsi, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas trop y penser. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ce petit monstre insensible ait capté le message qu'elle lui avait fait passer pendant la lutte.

...

C'était l'heure d'aller au camp d'entraînement mais Mikasa avait préféré retourner à l'écurie. Elle était donc toute seule à nourrir une dizaine de chevaux et prenait son temps à les brosser. Cette corvée ne la dérangeait pas du tout puisqu'elle adorait ces animaux et que cela la détendait beaucoup. Les chevaux étaient ravis de revoir la soldate asiatique car ils éprouvaient un certain respect pour elle. Dès que celle-ci eut terminé ses tâches, elle s'approcha de sa monture et lui offrit un petit sourire amical.

\- Lima, j'ai un cadeau pour toi car je ne sais que tu n'aimes pas trop sortir la nuit et je t'ai forcée à le faire il y a quelques jours. Tiens, c'est pour te remercier.

La concernée eut alors la surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de trois pommes rouges que la cavalière tenait dans ses mains. Depuis l'attaque furtive des Titans, pour sauver leur peau, les paysans étaient forcés à abandonner leurs champs agricoles et leurs arbres fruitiers. A présent, il était plus compliqué de trouver des fruits et cela faisait un bon moment que les chevaux n'en mangeaient plus. Sans attendre, la jument palomino croqua la première pomme et la savoura. Ravie de voir le cheval se régaler, Mikasa tapota son dos.

\- Hé ! l'interpella tout à coup une voix.

La soldate tressaillit et vit deux jeunes hommes en train de la dévisager. Apparemment, ils étaient venus la chercher pour lui demander de retourner s'entraîner. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, rétorqua durement la sœur adoptive d'Eren, parce que je n'y retournerai pas.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela, répondit l'un des soldats, nous avons été envoyés par le major Smith. Vous devez nous suivre, il désire vous voir.

\- Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle.

C'était un peu déstabilisant puisqu'elle s'attendait plutôt à revoir le caporal-chef Rivaille. « Frapper ce sale tortionnaire est si grave que ça ? » pensa-t-elle, dubitative. Elle comprit mieux pourquoi les deux garçons l'observaient bizarrement. Pour un petit gradé, c'était assez insolite de pouvoir rencontrer le grand chef des expéditions et de passer un moment avec lui. En guise de réponse, elle laissa Lima grignoter les deux dernières pommes et suivit docilement les jeunes soldats.

...

Dès que Mikasa fut devant la porte, elle entendit une voix posée répondre : « Entrez. ». Les hommes la poussèrent donc à pénétrer dans le bureau où l'attendait le major Smith. Celui-ci était devant la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

Comme l'asiatique s'y attendait, la pièce empestait la richesse et le confort. Les murs rouges étaient grossièrement habillés d'œuvres d'art antiques et modernes. Le vieux parquet brun était voilé de divers tapis épais duquel on pouvait marcher sans émettre un bruit. D'immenses étagères remplies d'anciens manuscrits et des quelques fauteuils à haut dossier lui donnaient envie de se la couler douce. Enfin, la cheminée regorgeait de gros morceaux de bois enflammés apportant une bonne chaleur dans le bureau du major Smith.

Au moment où l'un des deux soldats ferma la porte laissant Erwin et Mikasa seuls dans la salle luxueuse, l'atmosphère devint brusquement glaciale. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de dire bonjour et se contenta de patienter.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai évoquée ? répliqua l'homme blond d'un ton serein.

\- Peut-être.

\- D'après vous ?

\- Pour l'identité du Titan Féminin ? proposa-t-elle sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

\- C'est inutile puisque vous avez été interrogée hier sur ce sujet. Une autre idée ?

\- Aucune.

Les sourcils bruns du major Smith haussèrent. Il ne pensait pas que Mikasa soit aussi taciturne que Levi. Il se tourna alors pour lui faire face et continua de l'interroger.

\- Avez-vous entendu des rumeurs sur le caporal-chef Rivaille ?

\- Oui.

C'était un moment à la fois étrange et exceptionnel pour la sœur adoptive d'Eren car elle avait devant elle le leader de la 13ème Bataillon d'exploration. Puisque ce dernier était souvent obnubilé par le travail, les soldats le rencontraient rarement. Seuls les chefs d'escouade et le caporal-chef Rivaille pouvaient le fréquenter en cas de nécessité. L'ambiance était singulière car ces deux personnes, qui n'avaient ni le même âge, ni le même niveau de grade, commencèrent à s'affronter du regard. Le major Smith désigna, sur son bureau, une feuille qui était sans doute un rapport.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai appris.

D'un geste brut et rapide, il prit le rapport et le lut à voix haute. Aucune émotion particulière ne brillait dans ses yeux azuréens et il fit comme s'il déchiffrait une histoire à dormir debout.

\- « _Il y a six jours, le caporal-chef Rivaille a reçu des coups au foie et à l'estomac. La partie intérieure de son visage a été aussi touchée et sa cheville a été fracturée pour la deuxième fois. En conséquence, il a été forcé de passer plus de deux jours au lit et de se faire soigner par des infirmières. D'après certains témoins, avant qu'il revienne de la forêt dans cet état, Mikasa Ackermann est la seule à être allée le voir._ » Me suivez-vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

\- Non.

\- N'êtes-vous pas surprise ?

\- Non.

Discrètement, les commissures labiales du commandant en chef tiquèrent. Mikasa n'était pas vraiment une pipelette. Cependant, il devina qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise car il la sentait trop rigide pour parler naturellement. Il avait trouvé sa voix trop douce. De plus, la soldate asiatique ne prenait pas son temps pour répondre aux questions de peur d'hésiter et de se tromper. Erwin décida alors de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il montra le rapport à Mikasa et posa cette question tant attendue :

\- Est-ce vous ?

Mikasa se dit que de toute façon, tôt ou tard, elle serait pointée du doigt et serait jugée. Après avoir pris une longue respiration, elle répondit :

\- C'est moi.

Ironiquement, elle se dit qu'à présent, elle pouvait mourir en paix. Étrangement, le commandant en chef ne cilla pas à cette confirmation. Pensif, il caressa son menton.

\- Très curieux.

\- C'est pour des raisons..., poursuivit Mikasa se sentant obligée de justifier son acte.

Mais le major Smith leva la main ordonnant à la jeune soldate de se taire.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, répliqua-t-il d'un ton toujours imperturbable. Ce qui est inadmissible, c'est que vous avez battu le caporal-chef Rivaille alors qu'il est indispensable pour diriger les bataillons d'exploration. Comme ce rapport vient de le noter, il est déjà blessé. Inutile de vous dire la cause puisque vous la connaissez. Un médecin est venu me rendre visite et m'a expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel pendant quelques semaines.

Voyant qu'Erwin était en train de l'accabler de reproches, Mikasa choisit de rester silencieuse. Elle ne savait quoi dire et s'avoua qu'au fond, elle s'en fichait un peu. Un lourd silence passa et les iris bleutés du major Smith s'assombrirent.

\- Vous croyez que m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait cela arrangerait les choses et que j'éprouverais de la pitié et de l'indulgence envers vous ? Vous êtes une soldate. On n'est pas dans une famille mais dans une armée. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous gronder en tant que père. Vous excuser ne fera pas non plus guérir la cheville de Rivaille.

Mikasa ne prononça toujours pas un mot. Le commandant en chef massa ses paupières et lâcha un souffle d'agacement. Toutefois, sans que la jeune fille le remarque, le major Smith eut un très léger sourire. Il avait noté qu'elle attendait les conséquences et se dit qu'il pouvait en profiter.

\- La première fois que je vous ai vu, c'était dans la salle d'audience. Puis, au fil du temps, j'ai remarqué que vous ne cessiez d'envoyer des regards malveillants à Rivaille. Je doute bien que vous l'appréciez peu mais... Pour être franc, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous l'ayez... étrillé. Que faut-il faire pour que vous ne recommenciez plus ?

\- Je ne le referai plus.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas très convaincu. J'ai décidé que vous fassiez partie de l'équipe de Rivaille. Vous nous êtes trop précieuse. En même temps, avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai peur que ce genre de problème puisse créer des répercussions sur notre travail, vous comprenez ? Si jamais vous recommencez...

Mikasa baissa les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres. Alors qu'Erwin s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit faisant tressaillir légèrement les soldats. Ils découvrirent avec hébétude qu'il s'agissait de celui dont ils parlaient : le caporal-chef Rivaille. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'une simple veste noire. Son pantalon de la même couleur était suffisamment long pour dissimuler sa cheville couverte d'affreux bandages. Il avait toujours le teint aussi blafard que la neige et des cernes violets creusaient profondément ses yeux aiguisés. Des belles traces de bleus étaient encore présentes sur sa pommette droite. La soldate ne s'offusqua pas en regardant ces blessures et son cœur se mit à vibrer de satisfaction et de bien-être. Quant au commandant en chef, il n'avait l'air guère ravi de recevoir le visiteur.

\- Levi, lui reprocha-t-il, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de frapper avant d'entrer ?

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé mon vieux, répliqua le patrouilleur d'une voix doucereuse sans jeter un coup d'œil à son ennemie. Je l'ai complètement oublié.

\- Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit aussi de te reposer ? Te voilà devenu comme un revenant éveillé.

\- Je préfère accomplir mon devoir merdique plutôt que de rester cloîtré dans un lit sale et puant.

\- Et ta canne ? Tu boîtes encore.

\- Ça m'importe aussi. Hors de question que je fasse le rôle d'un centenaire malvoyant qui mendigote.

Erwin ne sut quoi dire face à l'entêtement de Levi et fulmina intérieurement. Puisque Levi était nécessaire pour l'armée, il était forcé à veiller de temps en temps sa santé alors que cela ne le concernait pas forcément. Après avoir lâché un soupir bref et sec, il s'adressa à la soldate asiatique :

\- Bon, que vais-je faire de vous ? Vous prévenir seulement que ce n'est pas bien ?

Le ton grave fit deviner à Mikasa que non seulement elle allait recevoir un avertissement mais aussi une punition. Le regard ombrageux qu'il portait sur elle ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se demanda alors à quel point le bonhomme était important pour le grand major. Mais ce qui attirait surtout son attention était la couleur azuréenne qui luisait dans les yeux d'Erwin. Elle respirait l'hypocrisie. Mikasa plissa légèrement les yeux, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle sentait que les idées qui se cachaient derrière la tête du major Smith étaient terrifiantes. Des frissons parcoururent alors son dos.

Levi sentit une certaine appréhension se dégager chez l'asiatique. En effet, il avait pu constater qu'elle avait serré les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume. Voyant que le silence n'était toujours pas brisé, il devança la jeune fille et intervint calmement :

\- Erwin, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a frappée.

Éberlué, Erwin regarda le petit homme comme si c'était la réponse la plus absurde à entendre. Quant à Mikasa, elle resta toujours muette. A vrai dire, elle avait écouté mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

\- Es-tu certain ? questionna Erwin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis la victime, justifia Levi, pourquoi mentirais-je ?

\- Si ce n'est pas Mikasa, qui est-ce alors ?

\- J'ai envoyé mes soldats le chercher pour l'inviter dans mon bureau.

\- Pour ?

\- A ton avis ?

Le major Smith eut un grognement guttural. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui deux enfants qui mentaient afin de ne recevoir aucune punition. Peu crédule, il toisa Mikasa et tenta de chercher une faille.

\- Vraiment ? Mikasa, si Rivaille ne ment pas, pourquoi avez-vous confirmé que c'était vous ?

La soldate fut soulagée de recevoir cette question car elle l'attendait avec impatience. En réalité, elle n'avait point envie de se faire sauver par son pire rival. Cela ne le regardait pas, elle avait fait une bêtise et elle devait être punie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à répondre, Levi prit vite la parole.

\- Elle disait ça sans doute pour protéger la personne qui m'a botté le cul.

Les pupilles de Mikasa purent enfin se mouvoir et fixèrent le caporal-chef, incompréhensives. Bien qu'elle tente de ne pas exposer ses émotions comme la surprise ou la déception, elle ne s'empêcha pas de serrer les dents. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Levi était en train de la sauver. Il n'était pas du tout une personne qui sauvait gentiment les ennemis après s'être tabassé.

« C'est évident, il le fait exprès. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle notait bien que, derrière cette sorte de négociation, ce serait une correction. Une correction non infligée par le major Smith mais par le caporal-chef Rivaille. En le réalisant, un goût acerbe coula dans sa bouche neutre. Erwin n'était pas idiot car il sentait qu'un message était en train de passer entre les deux soldats. Pourtant, il se dit qu'il était en train de perdre du temps pour rien.

\- Quand ce sera réglé ? demanda Erwin, visiblement ennuyé.

\- Ce sera fait dans _quelques instants_, répondit Levi de manière catégorique.

Le caporal-chef Rivaille avait insisté sur les deux derniers mots faisant réaliser à la soldate qu'une petite discussion s'impose et qu'elle se ferait ailleurs. Mikasa vit son index pointer le sol. Ce geste signifiait qu'elle devait l'écouter sagement et être obéissant. Elle rechigna en catimini : pour suivre les ordres de ce malpoli, elle devait se comporter en tant que chienne soumise. Ce serait une rude épreuve. Presque comme un spectateur, Erwin observa longuement les deux ennemis qui se jaugeaient farouchement et termina la conversation en concluant :

\- Mikasa Ackermann... Merci d'être venue. Cela a été très agréable de discuter avec vous. Levi, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Si tu souhaites me parler, tu viendras ce soir car j'ai de nombreux papiers à remplir. Vous pouvez disposer.

Mikasa fit le salut militaire et rejoignit vite Levi qui s'était déjà précipité vers la sortie sans laisser un mot. Lorsque la porte fut claquée, le commandant en chef saisit le rapport et le relut silencieusement. Pour lui, l'entretien était inutile car ce serait à Levi de régler les problèmes avec Mikasa. D'un geste las, il jeta le papier dans la cheminée. Ignorant le crépitement des flammes qui dévoraient la feuille, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et murmura pour lui-même :

\- Comme c'est dommage.

...

Mikasa était dans un long couloir et était en pleine hésitation. Elle avait suivi le patrouilleur puis, presque par réflexe, elle s'était stoppée. Ses jambes désiraient faire demi-tour et s'enfuir à toute allure car elle savait parfaitement que Levi ne serait pas tendre avec elle. Mais, en même temps, la curiosité la démangeait et l'empêchait de déguerpir. Elle essaya de deviner ce que pourrait lui dire le bonhomme car elle avait le pressentiment que la discussion serait longue et, en même temps, douloureuse. N'entendant pas les pas de l'asiatique, le petit soldat s'arrêta à son tour et l'apostropha durement sans se tourner :

\- Mikasa, soit tu viens avec moi sans chialer, soit je laisse Erwin s'occuper de ton cul.

Cette réplique truffée de familiarité et de vulgarité ne déconcerta guère la jeune fille mais elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais aimé sa manière de parler. Sans doute était-ce parce que Levi était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer le gentleman. Il n'avait pas vraiment le don d'être affable envers autrui. Malgré les avertissements que l'instinct lui soufflait, Mikasa céda et marcha auprès de son ennemi juré.

Après avoir emprunté des couloirs et des escaliers, les deux soldats pénétrèrent enfin dans le bureau du caporal-chef Rivaille. La pièce était incroyablement petite et ne contenait seulement qu'une petite fenêtre, une table sobre, deux chaises et un miroir accroché au mur. En dépit de la présence de ces objets, la pièce manquait de confort et semblait même abandonnée. De plus, les murs grisâtres dégageaient de la fraîcheur et le sol était fait de pierre faisant claquer bruyamment les semelles. L'asiatique s'avoua être un peu stupéfaite car un caporal-chef comme Levi n'était pas censé habiter dans cet endroit qui ressemblait à un cachot. Elle l'avait imaginé beaucoup plus grand et plus vivable que celui où travaillait le major Smith.

Cependant, ce qui ne la surprit point, c'est l'incroyable propreté qui y résidait : pas de toiles d'araignée, pas de traces crasseuses, pas de poussière. Décidément, le nettoyage était une obsession voire une maladie pour le soldat du Bataillon d'exploration. Comme les autres personnes qui travaillaient et faisaient équipe avec cet homme, Mikasa ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci dépréciait toujours autant la saleté. Il avait l'habitude d'en recevoir lors des combats acharnés contre les Titans ou lors des entraînements physiques. Toutefois, elle n'était pas venue pour poser des questions. Elle resta alors immobile et attendit que le maniaque de la propreté prenne la parole.

Le soldat enleva sa veste noire et la mit machinalement sur le dossier de l'une des deux chaises. Il dénoua ensuite son foulard blanc pour le poser sur la table qui devait être son bureau. Sans se détacher du regard de la jeune fille, Levi déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche afin d'aérer sa gorge et retroussa ses manches. Enfin, presque comme un instituteur, il croisa les bras et fixa la soldate asiatique droit dans les yeux.

Les deux rivaux ne bougeaient pas et ne se parlaient pas entre eux. Ils attendaient juste que l'autre réponde.

Pourtant, la dispute avait déjà commencé. En effet, ils étaient en train de se quereller à travers les expressions de leurs visages. Celui de Mikasa était blanc et fade mais ses sourcils étaient presque froncés et sa bouche légèrement tordue. Quant à Levi, en dépit de la fatigue qui l'engourdissait, il n'était pas particulièrement tendu. Contrairement à la figure contractée de la soldate, la sienne était paisible et dénué de rides. En revanche, ses pupilles orgueilleux étaient rivés sur celles de son adversaire comme s'ils tentaient de les hypnotiser. Ils semblaient même vouloir les transpercer sans hésitation.

Plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées et les adversaires s'affrontaient toujours du regard. C'était comme si un fil transparent attachait leurs yeux pour l'éternité. Ils essayaient à la fois de ne pas se laisser intimider et de dominer le regard de l'autre. Mikasa ne craignait absolument pas les iris perspicaces de Levi mais, à force de les toiser, elle se sentait lourdement écrasée.

Soudain la bouche boudeuse de l'homme formula une réplique qui retentit dans la cellule :

\- Mikasa Ackermann, tu me déçois.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Ouah ! Ça a été hyper dur d'écrire cette partie-là (la suite le sera aussi). C'était difficile car, par exemple, j'avais du mal à me mettre à la place d'Erwin. Comme Levi, on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui. Quand je parlais de lui, je me demandais : « Mais s'il savait ça, est-ce qu'il aurait dit ça ou ça ? ». Et il n'y a pas que ça ! Bon... Je ne vais pas non plus tout raconter. Je ferai des petits détails dessus après l'_Épilogue_.

Sinon j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu. A bientôt ! :)


	5. Chapitre 2 : Défi (partie 2)

Vava : Rooooh ! Un review agréable à lire ! Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Ce n'est pas vraiment évident de choisir les bons termes pour des moments tendus... D'ailleurs, ça continue ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. :) *croise les doigts pour toi*

Vanessa-kuran : Are you serious ? Oh... My... God ! Je ne sais pas quoi trop dire. Je suis à la fois touchée et contente que ma fiction t'ait plu. :') MERCI ! Pourvue que la suite te plaise toujours autant (surtout à tes amies si elles ont lu ma fiction) !

Larc : Merci pour ton review Larc ! La voilà la suite. Désolé(e ?) de t'avoir fait patienter mais écrire me demande énormément du temps et, souvent, je suis occupée ou crevée. Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera, pour toi, « merveilleusement » bien écrite. *rire*

Mot de LottiettolrahC :

Je vais essayer d'être courte. Je pensais pouvoir publier facilement mes chapitres pendant les vacances d'été... Hé ben non ! Ce n'est pas croyable, ça ! Inutile de vous dire pourquoi je suis en retard mais je peux vous dire que j'ai passé une semaine en Basse-Normandie (pour la première fois aussi et c'était magnifique malgré le temps pluvieux). Pour ceux qui râlent parce qu'ils en ont marre d'attendre mes chapitres, je suis vraiment désolée mais je crois que ça le sera aussi pour les prochains chapitres. Sorry ! Sorry ! D'ailleurs, je vous préviens qu'il ne me reste plus... que deux chapitres (dont l'un sera divisé en deux parties) et un épilogue à préparer !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Défi (partie 2)**

* * *

Rated T

* * *

_\- Mikasa Ackermann, tu me déçois._

Les sourcils de Mikasa haussèrent. Être déçu signifiait avoir le sentiment de n'avoir pas obtenu ce que l'on souhaitait. Le caporal-chef Rivaille attendait donc quelque chose de sa part. En dépit de la curiosité qui titillait un peu l'esprit de la jeune asiatique, elle ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi. Puisque le célèbre gnome n'était pas une personne ordinaire, elle se disait incapable de deviner ce qui tramait dans sa tête. Remarquant que la tête de mule avait préféré garder ses lèvres fermées, Levi montra du doigt sa joue où était marquée la vilaine tache bleutée.

\- Venant de toi, ça ne me surprend plus.

Mikasa pensa être en train d'halluciner car elle crut percevoir un petit et mince sourire sur le visage blafard de son adversaire. Personne n'avait vu le soldat de fort caractère faire cette adorable grimace. La jeune soldate se demanda si elle devait être contente de l'avoir surpris. Elle était déroutée car, de plus, le caporal-chef Rivaille aimait l'ironie et ne se lassait jamais de s'en servir. Or elle était convaincue qu'il n'ironisait pas. Il était en train de la _complimenter_. S'il était vraiment sincère, elle prendrait cet éloge comme un honneur. Cela comprendrait que son rival acceptait le fait qu'elle soit forte. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait lui dire qu'elle était flattée mais Levi ne laissa pas son silence d'hésitation perdurer :

\- Je me souviens avoir vu Eren se bagarrer avec des imbéciles, poursuivit-il calmement. Ton intervention leur a cloué le bec. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois et, comme ton écervelé, tu n'étais qu'une gamine.

Le fait qu'il évoque le passé était encore plus étrange. Mikasa ne comprenait pas parce qu'ils étaient loin du sujet demandé. Elle trouva le petit soldat un peu bizarre, voire ivre et se dit que c'était dû à l'épuisement physique. Cela l'aurait poussé à raconter n'importe quoi.

Sur la table, il y avait une carafe d'eau et deux verres dont l'un est rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre. C'était sans doute un remède préparé d'avance par une infirmière. Lorsque l'odeur piquante et amère entra dans les narines de Levi, un sifflement énervé et sec s'échappa entre ses dents. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait plus besoin des infirmières pour se soigner.

\- Ces naines blanches, grommela-t-il.

Ces nerveux pots de colle l'emmerdaient sérieusement. Il n'allait pas mourir pour si peu et il avait connu pire. Ne voulant pas respirer encore une fois le parfum infecte du médicament, il fit rapidement éloigner le verre loin de lui et se promit de ne pas le déguster. Il prit le second qui était vide et en profita pour le remplir d'eau fraîche. Alors qu'il la buvait tranquillement, son œil perçant scruta attentivement le corps féminin de Mikasa de bas en haut. La reluquée faillit lui tourner le dos car elle n'aimait pas du tout être examinée. Surtout par son pire ennemi. Elle avait la désagréable impression de lui dévoiler son intimité.

\- C'est amusant, constata Levi, tu fais comme si tu es son grand frère alors que tu as le même âge que lui. Tu n'es pas censé le défendre, c'est chacun sa merde.

Mikasa prit ce conseil pour une facétie et, évidemment, s'irrita.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon père et ça ne vous concerne pas, répliqua-t-elle durement.

En entendant la réplique froide de la rivale, Levi se contenta de reprendre la carafe d'eau et de reremplir son verre. La soldate fut persuadée qu'il était content de la voir réagir parce qu'il l'avait désiré. « Pour qui se prend-il ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui donner une seconde gifle. » pensa-t-elle, révoltée. Cependant, elle s'était aperçue que sa réponse brutale l'avait beaucoup déplu. Ses paupières sombres avaient plissé et sa minuscule bouche s'était presque pliée en deux comme si elle venait de gober un citron entier. Cette constatation mit soudainement et bizarrement Mikasa mal à l'aise. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause des pulsions émotionnelles qui s'excitaient en elle. Mais elle se ressaisit en se jurant qu'elle délirait. Après avoir siroté un peu son verre d'eau, le caporal-chef Rivaille prit ses aises. Il approcha sa chaise vers la table et s'assit dessus avec nonchalance. Son avant-bras se posa sur le dossier et, presque par réflexe, ses jambes se croisèrent. Impassible, il fit diriger son regard vers la jeune fille et entama une nouvelle conversation.

\- Pour commencer, ton coup de pied me fait penser au mien. Celui que j'ai envoyé à Eren dans la salle d'audience.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cette question que tu m'as posée il y a six jours, soupira-t-il, ennuyé.

\- Ah... Bonne réponse, confirma la soldate surprise de voir qu'il s'en rappelait encore.

\- Je vois, acquiesçai-t-il. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai tabassé Eren devant vous et le public. C'était obligé. Sinon, vous auriez compris que ce n'était qu'en réalité, un moyen d'éviter la condamna...

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Ce qui l'énervait et l'étonnait, ce n'était pas le fait que l'asiatique lui ait coupé la parole mais qu'elle sache pourquoi son ami d'enfance avait le mérite d'être frappé. Pour être certain qu'elle l'ait bien compris, il poursuivit d'une voix articulée :

\- Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Eren ne serait pas en vie.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est pourquoi je n'allais pas non plus lui foutre une petite raclée, ce ne serait pas assez pour dissuader le juge et tous ces porcs.

\- Je sais.

Armin lui avait tout expliquée. Au début, elle n'avait pas saisi la raison de la brutalité du caporal-chef Rivaille vis-à-vis d'Eren et avait voulu l'arrêter. Mais le blond l'avait empêchée d'intervenir car il avait vite deviné les intentions du major Smith. Levi en perdit son latin car Mikasa savait qu'il l'avait fait pour sauver Eren. Il ne saisit plus rien. Courroucé, il posa brutalement le verre sur son bureau sans prêter attention à l'eau qui avait sursauté sous le choc. Son geste contrasta avec sa voix affreusement douce :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu alors foutu ce bleu merdique ?

Cette question déplaisante avait suffi pour que l'atmosphère soit oppressante et tendue. Mikasa commença à trembloter légèrement car des pensées vipérines virevoltaient au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait niaisement pensé qu'elle arriverait à supporter le comportement odieux de Levi et ses questions provocantes. C'était tout le contraire. Elle réalisa très vite que cela allait être compliqué de parler face à son adversaire et de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle désirait par exemple. Pour l'inciter à lâcher un mot, Levi ajouta :

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ce que j'ai fait avec ce pauvre perroquet ?

\- J'ai remarqué que vous preniez un certain plaisir quand vous avez frappé Eren, répondit-elle enfin.

Levi détecta la colère et le dégoût qui accompagnaient la voix posée de Mikasa mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré son attention. Ricaneur, il reprit les trois mots que la soldate avait prononcés :

\- « Un certain plaisir » ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. Comment pouvez-vous ressentir ça ? De plus, devant Eren ? Est-ce parce qu'Eren est un Titan ? Vous avez vite accepté de l'intégrer dans les bataillons d'exploration parce que c'était son désir.

Levi massa son front, vite las des paroles de Mikasa. Il aimerait lui mettre une baffe et la secouer pour foutre son raisonnement stupide en l'air. Si elle ne parlait que des choses négligeables et inintéressantes, il finirait par bâiller et se laisser envahir par le sommeil. La journée l'avait tué et les bandages qui se frottaient contre sa cheville, lui étaient insupportables. Pourtant, il était toujours assis et joua même avec son verre. L'objet transparent qu'il tenait entre ses doigts crissa sur la table non vernie et s'amusa à tourbillonner sur lui-même.

\- Mikasa, qu'est-ce qui t'a _vraiment_ fait chier ? Tu crois que j'ai accueilli Eren uniquement pour moi ? Pour que je le maltraite de nouveau ? Comme un chien ?

Le dernier mot fit serrer les poings de Mikasa. Eren n'était ni un animal, ni un objet, ni un outil mais un être humain. Le sale gnome n'avait pas hésité à enfoncer vicieusement le clou. Malgré le grincement pénible du verre qui irritait ses oreilles, la jeune fille posa une nouvelle question :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On pose des questions au supérieur ?

\- Vous ne paraissez pas d'accord. Si vous ne voulez pas que je me fasse des idées, vous n'avez qu'à répondre à mes questions.

Le patrouilleur prit son temps à regarder sans embarras ses prunelles brillantes et sombres. Elle était quelquefois peu docile et n'avait pas peur de lui. Même si elle appréhendait la suite, elle ne craignait pas de donner son avis. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait des personnes comme elle. Ses ongles pianotèrent le verre et créèrent une mélodie stressante.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il l'a demandé et c'est son objectif. Pourquoi le laisser tomber ? Ce serait con de mettre de côté un gamin avec sa belle détermination d'exterminer les Titans. Je déteste traîner des couards. Le battre par caprice ? Moi ? Ce serait chiant puisqu'il devait rester intact pour les combats. Ça te rassurerait si je te dis que ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Si vous avez sauvé Eren, protesta sèchement Mikasa, c'est parce que vous avez trop besoin de lui. S'il n'était pas un Titan, vous le sauverez ? Je parie que non. Eren était aussi content que soulagé. Il croit que vous l'avez sauvé parce que vous le considérez en tant que soldat ou... humain. C'est tant mieux pour vous car il vous fait confiance.

\- Je crois entendre une vieille brique qui peine à trouver une meilleure explication.

Mikasa ne répondit pas à l'insulte mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver l'envie de lui trancher la gorge.

\- Vous l'avez battu et vous l'avez sauvé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous prendre comme secoureur. Non seulement c'est pour vous mais aussi pour le major Smith. Pour attirer le Titan Féminin, vous avez utilisé Eren comme appât. Je ne puis tolérer vos mensonges. Vous l'avez mis en danger alors que vous nous avez assuré l'inverse.

– Tu n'aimes pas admettre qu'Eren soit entre nos mains ? devina rapidement Levi. Parce que tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

\- Je me méfie, justifia l'asiatique après une longue pause, vous nous cachez des choses. Et je n'apprécie guère les manœuvres du major Erwin.

Mikasa s'était rendu compte qu'Erwin Smith était un sophiste qui savait manier des mots pour ensorceler les soldats et leur donner envie de se battre. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait loin. Très loin. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que la véritable mission n'était pas d'atteindre la cave de la famille Jäger, un goût regrettable avait coulé dans sa bouche et elle avait l'impression d'être servie pour rien. Toutefois, cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela puisqu'elle savait parfaitement se défendre. Tant qu'Eren et Armin étaient en vie et protégés, elle était tranquille. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était la manière dont l'armée était utilisée. Seul le propriétaire avait le pouvoir de la manœuvrer et de la diriger. C'était pourquoi sa méfiance avait doublé à l'égard du major Smith. Idem pour le caporal-chef Rivaille puisqu'il était de son côté. Celui-ci se contenta juste de donner sa réponse :

\- Ce vieux blondin sera très heureux de t'entendre dire ça.

Mikasa pensa qu'elle devait trouver d'autres arguments car le patrouilleur n'avait pas l'air offusqué.

\- Et ce n'est pas du tout, vous n'avez pas protégé Eren du Titan Féminin puisqu'il s'était fait capturer.

La réaction de Levi ne se fit pas attendre. Il arrêta de titiller son verre et fit une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Mikasa, l'avertit-il, très vexé, je te rappelle que tu as commis une erreur : tu n'as pas respecté l'ordre de repli. Tu mets ta faute sur la mienne en disant que je ne l'ai pas protégé. Le Titan Féminin a réussi à se libérer de nos filets et c'était trop tard. J'ai confié mon escouade à Eren pour qu'il soit couvert et j'ai laissé Eren faire ce qu'il veut. En fait... Tu veux que je m'excuse, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Pour Eren.

Mikasa crut entendre Levi marmonner « C'est ça, mon cul » alors qu'il frottait ses yeux cernés. Levi était énervé de voir que la soldate asiatique ne l'avait toujours pas écouté. Elle feignait de n'avoir rien capté. Mikasa devait se l'avouer, elle tenait à ce qu'il s'excuse non seulement pour Eren mais aussi pour elle. Elle lui avait donné sa confiance et se sentait trahie. Levi laissa ses paupières lourdes se fermer et lança une réplique qui troua le cœur sensible de la soldate :

\- Décidément, tu n'as que ce prénom dans ta gueule de chialeuse.

\- Vous... !

Alors que Mikasa s'apprêta à s'exclamer et à cracher des injures, le poing de Levi tapa violement la table émettant un bruit lourd et bref. La jeune soldate se tut, les lèvres brûlantes et couvertes de jurons. Le caporal-chef Rivaille était au bout des nerfs. Il était crevé et en avait ras-le-cul de passer son temps à tourner autour du pot.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu petite garce ? Crois-tu que je peux sauver tout le monde ? Tu as bien vu que non. Je suis pourtant plus âgé que toi. J'ai pourtant de l'expérience. Je ne suis pas ce héros que tous les porcs vénèrent avec leurs yeux blancs. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques et je ne fais pas de miracles. Je ne suis qu'un simple humain qui se défend avec ses deux bras et ses deux jambes !

Il fit grincer bruyamment la chaise qui faillit tomber et toisa avec haine Mikasa. Il était désappointé qu'elle le surestime et, en même temps, le prenne pour un homme faible et irréfléchi. La jeune soldate eut l'impression que cela faisait un moment que le caporal-chef Rivaille ne s'était pas exprimé de cette façon. Celui-ci fit une inspiration profonde et reprit :

\- J'ai l'habitude de voir des morts et de les laisser aux corbeaux. En tant que caporal-chef, je ne fais que suivre des ordres. Il faut toujours s'attendre à tout, y compris la Mort. Alors que tu devais être avec tes camarades, tu as agi uniquement pour toi, tu es allé chercher Eren. Assume-le. Comme beaucoup de personnes, ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes. C'est pour l'une de ces raisons qu'on m'a donné le grade de caporal-chef.

Mikasa était ébahie car c'était rare de l'entendre parler autant. Levi poussa un soupir et poursuit son discours avec beaucoup d'amertume. Son sourire hypocrite était collé au visage.

\- Je leur rappelle qu'écouter soi-même peut créer des conséquences sur l'armée mais... Sans m'étonner, ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Comme tu l'as bien vu, c'est arrivé avec ce blond qui nous a attirés des ennuis quand il est allé chercher son ami cadavre. A cause de lui, des Titans nous ont suivis.

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune soldate.

\- Et il n'a pas été le seul à ne pas avoir entendu mon rappel.

Le patrouilleur fut forcé de se rasseoir car une douleur pesante commença à s'étirer dans sa cheville.

\- Je ne peux plus me combattre à cause de ma maudite cheville. La faute à qui ?

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous alors sauvé sachant que vous preniez ce risque ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de jouer les héros.

\- Je t'ai sauvé les fesses parce que tu es importante pour l'humanité, point barre. Assume-le car c'est sans réfléchir que tu m'as fait péter la cheville.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Vous vous trompez. Vous vous êtes occupé des bras du Titan Féminin et je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait les faire bouger encore ! Je voulais vraiment en finir avec ce monstre répugnant.

\- Tu crois ? Si tu ne connaissais pas Eren et que tu devais m'aider, tu te serais méfiée. Ton impatience et ton inquiétude t'ont poussé à être imprudente. Et, en étant imprudente, tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu as déjà battu avec elle et tu as bien vu que cette enfoirée pouvait vite se régénérer. Cesse de dire des conneries futiles.

Mikasa frémit de colère.

\- Je l'ai fait parce qu'Eren est ma famille ! Il pourrait mourir sous la main de ce monstre. C'est pourquoi vous auriez dû le protéger.

Levi grimaça. Ils ne faisaient qu'attaquer et contrattaquer. Le regard dur, Mikasa rétorqua de nouveau :

\- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec Eren ? Où étiez-vous ? Elle l'aurait kidnappé pour le tuer à un moment voulu...

\- Je te l'ai dit, la coupa-t-il, j'ai laissé mon escouade s'occuper d'Eren. Je devais aller voir Erwin. D'ailleurs, tu devrais remercier ce vieux bougre, il m'a demandé de réarmer mon équipement tridimensionnel. Sans cet ordre, je ne serais pas parvenu à arrêter le Titan Féminin.

Elle lui répondit par un sifflement de rejet. Dire merci au major Smith qu'elle n'appréciait particulièrement pas lui donnait un haut-le-cœur. Face au refus sec de la jeune fille, Levi ne fit pas de remarques et continua :

\- J'y suis allé et je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Même si tu n'étais pas intervenu, j'aurais pris Eren dans la gueule de cette salope.

\- Vous croyez ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous avez pensé qu'Eren est peut-être mort. Si vous l'avez pensé, vous auriez laissé tomber. Et vous venez de me dire que je ne sers à rien pour arrêter le Titan Féminin. Pourtant, vous m'avez demandé d'attirer son attention pour que vous puissiez vous occuper d'elle. Cela signifie que vous avez besoin de moi. J'ai donc bien fait de ne pas suivre les ordres. Eren est maintenant parmi nous.

\- Ce n'est pas faux mais ça ne change rien, soupira soudain Levi de lassitude.

\- Si, riposta Mikasa d'un ton sûr, cela change quelque chose, vous ne seriez pas certainement arrivé seul. Ce Titan Féminin est trop fort. Eren aurait pu mourir !

Levi la regarda et se mit à ricaner. Obéir ou désobéir les ordres était un problème et un sujet délicat pour l'armée. Il n'était pas là pour philosopher dessus. Mikasa le détestait parce qu'il avait fait du mal à Eren et qu'il prenait du plaisir. Elle le haïssait parce qu'il ne l'avait pas protégé correctement et qu'il obéissait loyalement aux ordres du major Smith sans se poser de questions. Son regard était envieux et il souhaita la provoquer une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne serais-tu pas la mère d'Eren ? railla-t-il d'une voix ironiquement doucereuse. En fait, c'est plus que ça. J'ose même me demander si son prénom n'est pas tatoué sur ta langue.

Mikasa piqua un fard et se souvint aussitôt de Carla, la mère d'Eren. Avant d'être dévorée par un Titan, elle lui avait dit : « _Eren est un garçon instable. En cas de problème, il faudra vous entraider._ » Ces paroles résonnaient dans son crâne comme un rappel nécessaire pour justifier son rôle qu'elle avait aux côtés d'Eren.

\- Non, je l'ai déjà dit, c'est parce qu'Eren est ma _seule_ famille. Je ne vais pas rester à le regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Surtout sous vos coups de bottes.

Mikasa s'attendait à voir un rictus amusé de la part de Levi mais il n'en fut rien. Il avait juste froncé le nez, comme s'il avait découvert un rat crasseux qui émanait une odeur moisie.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis toujours à ses côtés. Il a besoin de moi et je le protège. Il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul...

Tout à coup, elle vit Levi saisir son verre et la lancer dans sa direction. L'objet fragile tomba au sol pierreux et, dans un bruit strident, se cassa en mille morceaux. Des morceaux de verre coupants volèrent et manquèrent de griffer les bottes de la soldate. Quant à l'eau qui y restait, s'étendit et se faufila doucement entre ses semelles. Levi trouva que, décidemment, Mikasa était bizarre, dérangeante et irritante. D'orages noirs brillaient dans ses pupilles d'acier. Mikasa crut prétentieusement qu'à travers son regard vif, elle allait se faire liquéfier par un démon. Il était en train d'exagérer. Elle sentit qu'il était désespéré d'entendre ses intentions et, franchement, elle ne trouva aucune justification face à cette réaction violente.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je hais les mensonges ? susurra-t-il.

Silence.

\- « Toujours à ses côtés ? », ça schlingue l'Amour. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Cesse de jouer la connasse. Eren n'est pas entièrement humain et c'est un constat. Même s'il manque encore de maturité, il l'a déjà compris.

\- En effet, approuva la jeune soldate, amère, mais je sais qu'à un moment donné, tout changera. Quand nous aurons découvert la raison de l'apparition des Titans...

\- Et si cela ne change rien ? la coupa-t-il. Que feras-tu ? Tu continueras toujours à risquer ta vie pour cet ignorant ?

C'était pire. Levi était en train de tourner le couteau dans la plaie et c'était volontaire. Mikasa rêva de lui poignarder au dos comme elle l'avait dans son passé à un homme. Si elle le désirait, elle l'enverrait dans la gueule des Titans. Elle péta alors un câble.

\- Ignorant, c'est _vous_ qui l'êtes ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'il soit humain ou Titan, il est mon ami et ma famille, je ne peux pas le laisser seul !

\- En quoi suis-je ignorant ?

\- Des sentiments. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point Eren m'est précieux.

Elle voulut lui offrir un sourire hautain et cruel mais le garda au fond d'elle car elle n'arrivait pas à avaler ce que le monstre lui avait dit sur Eren et l'avenir. C'était presque pour se venger de l'avoir rabaissée et d'avoir fait le maudit rabat-joie.

\- Vous en éprouvez sûrement comme tout le monde, continua-t-elle, le ton doux et gelé. Mais vous partagez peu la tristesse des soldats qui viennent de perdre quelqu'un d'important. Je vous ai vu assister à une masse de cadavres mais c'est pour que vous montrez que vous avez un bon cœur. Quand je vous vois parler docilement avec le major Smith, je me dis que vous n'êtes qu'en réalité, un minable chien insensible.

Pour toute réponse, Levi se leva et s'approcha d'elle en boitant. Ce que Mikasa ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'il veuille être aussi près d'elle. Il était moins grand qu'elle mais son regard vous donnait toujours l'impression d'être petit. Mikasa crut que Levi allait le gifler mais il n'en fit rien. Impassible, il approcha son visage jusqu'à que leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent. Mikasa ne sut pas ce qu'il fabriquait et avait l'étrange impression de revivre le passé. Le caporal-chef Rivaille planta ses pupilles cendrées dans les siennes et dit avec dureté :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est un sentiment ? Je vais te donner un exemple.

Mikasa se prit aussitôt pour un élève qui, pour la première fois, apprenait le mot « sentiment » alors que, normalement, c'était à l'insensible soldat de le connaître.

\- Tu te rappelles de Petra Ral ? Elle est morte.

Les yeux de Mikasa s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Ce n'était pas la mort de Petra qui l'avait froissée car elle était déjà au courant. C'était l'attitude de son grand rival. Elle était perplexe de voir qu'il était en train de se confesser. Elle n'était pas venue pour l'écouter et elle n'était pas non plus son amie.

\- On aurait pu se marier.

Mikasa fut encore plus décontenancée et se mit à dévisager sérieusement Levi. Apparemment, il voulait faire référence à Petra pour définir le mot « sentiment ». Mikasa se demanda s'il n'était pas un abruti car ce qu'il venait de dire était quelque chose de personnel. « Ce gnome est-il réellement en train de confier sa peine ? » pensa-t-elle, incrédule et mal à l'aise. Elle avait perçu dans sa voix, une espèce de goût acide et exaspéré. En fait, Levi venait de se rappeler de la forêt où elle l'avait roué de coups. C'était à cet endroit-ci qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Petra alors que celle-ci s'entraînait. La jeune fille ne ressentit pas de la pitié envers son rival mais de l'incompréhension et de l'embarras.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Vous voulez que j'éprouve de la compassion ?

\- Petra est morte pour Eren, continua Levi en ignorant les questions qu'elle venait de lui poser. En réalité, elle l'a fait pour moi. Elle a voulu que je la choisisse pour qu'elle en arrive là. Je ne lui avais pourtant rien demandé. Je lui avais répété de ne pas travailler à mes côtés mais elle était aussi obstinée que toi. Et c'est en la sélectionnant qu'elle est maintenant morte.

Il fit effleurer son bras contre celui de la soldate. Celle-ci ne vit pas son visage mais l'entendit répliquer d'une voix singulièrement morne :

\- Si tu meurs pour Eren alors qu'il ne te l'a pas demandé, tu crois que cela lui ferait fichtrement plaisir ? Si je ne t'avais pas aidé à sauver son cul, tu t'en sortirais ?

Levi devança l'asiatique pour ouvrir la porte car un soldat l'attendait. Puisque l'esprit de Mikasa était brouillé par l'incompréhension et la fureur, elle n'avait pas perçu les coups répétés. Elle mordit ses lèvres avec anxiété. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la conversation entre Levi et le soldat inconnu. Dès que la porte fut claquée, le gnome revint avec ses bras chargés d'une boîte rectangulaire et en métal rouillé. Au moment où il la posa sur la table et l'ouvrit pour découvrir le contenu, Mikasa riposta d'un ton déterminé :

\- Je peux le faire seule.

\- Pauvre crétine, gronda Levi. Il faut, au moins, deux ou trois personnes pour parvenir à stopper le Titan Féminin. Tu as dit qu'il est impossible de l'attaquer seul et tu viens de me dire que tu le peux le faire seule.

Mikasa se sentit contrariée et avait l'impression d'être traitée comme une fille de six ans. Mais, en même temps, elle faillit pouffer méchamment.

\- Vous avez dit que vous pouvez le faire seul. Et vous venez de me dire qu'il est impossible de l'affronter seul.

Au final, Mikasa et Levi étaient des personnes à la fois trop intelligentes et trop sottes pour affirmer qui l'un d'entre eux avait raison. On aurait dit des bambins dotés d'une précocité intellectuelle qui se chamaillaient inutilement. Ils se voyaient uniquement pour se défendre et mettre en avant leur fierté.

Levi soupira. Mikasa était en train de tout brouiller et de tout mélanger. La fatigue le taraudait et lui demandait régulièrement des efforts. En outre, il ressentait encore de la douleur dans sa cheville. Il n'aurait pas dû surestimer la résistance corporelle mais n'était toujours pas décidé à boire le remède. Il se dit que s'il voulait être tranquille, il devait punir la soldate à partir de maintenant. D'ailleurs, la boîte avait bien fait d'arriver dans son bureau car elle allait lui rendre service.

\- Tu me casses les couilles, maugréa-t-il, je pourrais retirer ton badge de soldat.

\- Même avec ce qui s'était passé, je ne peux pas être renvoyée. Je suis indispensable à l'armée et je vaux mieux que cents soldats, lui rappela la sœur adoptive d'Eren avec une pointe d'orgueil.

Mikasa se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être une soldate forte et talentueuse. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait quitté l'armée et elle ne pourrait ni veiller, ni protéger Eren. Levi approuva non sans malveillance sa protestation et se dit que le débat devait cesser.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il, tu nous es d'une grande aide et il m'est impossible de le faire. Cependant...

Ses iris changèrent soudain d'expression. Mikasa ne parvint pas à décrire l'ambiance qui régnait au cœur de ses yeux d'acier. Ils paraissaient meurtris, vides et, en même temps, brûlants, durs et ténébreux.

\- As-tu pensé aux conséquences ?

\- Je répète ce que j'ai répondu : je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- N'as-tu pas une idée du châtiment que tu risques de subir ?

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! conspua-t-elle, butée.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te _demander_ de répondre à ma question, insista-t-il durement, je suis en train de te l'_ordonner_.

\- D'accord. Vais-je recevoir des coups de sabots ou passer un mois à jouer la fée du logis ?

On nota que, dans sa voix presque théâtrale, Mikasa se moquait ouvertement de sa brutalité sauvage et de son obsession sans bornes de la propreté. Levi l'avait probablement perçu mais n'en avait cure.

\- Pas mal mais ce n'est pas l'idée que j'ai.

Depuis le début de leur conversation, l'instinct ne cessait de crier à Mikasa de sortir. Il lui prévint que c'était sa dernière chance et que si elle ne la tentait pas, elle allait tout simplement le regretter. Il n'avait pas tort car elle s'était transformée. Autrement dit elle n'était plus une prédatrice sauvage et froide mais une proie résignée et sans défense. Mikasa faillit lâcher une exclamation de surprise. La réponse que venait de donner le caporal-chef Rivaille laissait insinuer qu'elle allait vraiment _souffrir_. Dans ses pupilles semblables à des anneaux lissés à la lame, une lueur significative scintilla. Il était prêt à tout, il n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal et à exercer la barbarie. Une boule de crainte et de soupçon commença à grossir dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Malheureusement, elle choisit d'être fidèle à elle-même.

Malgré les avertissements instinctifs qui la hélaient, Mikasa accepta de rester emprisonnée dans le bureau du petit monstre. Le patrouilleur était un peu épaté de la voir immobile et en train de patienter la suite avec son regard dur et défiant. Il devait admettre que la soldate avait encore fait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire. Cependant, elle ne tarderait pas à le perdre puisqu'il lui avait réservé des mauvaises surprises. Pour la laisser deviner quel châtiment elle allait subir, il lui donna un indice assez douteux :

\- Enlève ta veste et ton inutile écharpe.

* * *

Un petit review ? Cela réchaufferait mon petit cœur. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs de syntaxe car j'en ai marre de travailler dessus !

Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas mais soyez un peu indulgents. :) J'avoue que j'avais terriblement envie de développer les pensées et les sentiments de Levi à l'égard de Mikasa mais je ne pouvais pas. L'histoire commence par le point de vue de Mikasa et je dois continuer à le maintenir et faire en sorte qu'il soit important.

Si le point de vue de Levi était plus présent, ça déséquilibrerait l'histoire et cela pourrait même gâcher votre surprise. J'avais envie que vous ayez la liberté d'interpréter ou d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de Levi quand Mikasa disait telle ou telle chose.

Si vous avez réussi à tout suivre, je vous dis chapeau bas. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux vous comprendre. C'est pourquoi j'avais noté dans la 1ère partie que le second est difficile à écrire.

Pour la première fois, je suis allée à Japan Expo et c'était comme vivre dans un rêve. Quand je marchais, mes yeux brillaient d'émerveillement et d'excitation. J'ai acheté dix mangas et deux petits bijoux. Que du bonheur ! Certains cosplayers étaient magnifiques mais ce que je voulais vraiment voir, c'était des cosplayers de Shingeki no Kyojin. Et... j'en ai vu trois ! Leur équipement tridimensionnel était impeccable et on m'a prise en photo avec eux. (*.*) Génial ! La prochaine fois, j'y retournerai car c'était super intéressant et il y avait tellement de choses à voir. Promis.

Bon là, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura encore du bla-bla. Mais il y aura aussi un peu... d'action ! :X A bientôt !

Prochain chapitre : _Epreuve pitoyable_ (divisé en deux parties)


	6. Chapitre 3 : Epreuvre pitoyable (part 1)

Justeune fan : *fou rire* Ta réaction est adorable. Tu as de la chance car ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas publié des chapitres (manque de temps) et j'ai décidé de le faire pendant les vacances de Noël. ET... TADAM ! Maintenant, tu peux lire ce chapitre ! Ça va mieux, là ? ;D *rire* Bonne lecture.

Artisien emma : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as aimé ma fiction. Tu as PRESQUE tout compris ? Zut ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas déçu(e ?) et c'est ça qui est important. :) J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas non plus. ;)

Sou : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Ta réaction « Que…?! Quoi… ?! » m'a beaucoup amusée car c'est à peu près ce que je voulais ! :D Hihi ! Les fautes… Elles me rendent malades car je sais qu'elles peuvent parfois dérouter la lecture (et couper l'envie de lire la suite). Tant mieux si elles ne te gênent pas. *soupir de soulagement* Merci pour les beaux compliments et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. :)

Nido : Tu sais quoi ? J'ai un peu rigolé en lisant ton petit PS. Ah, ah, ah ! Tu verras ! Il y aura un peu de violence mais je ne te dirai pas si Levi va violer ou pas Mikasa. *rire sadique* En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! :) Hélas, comme tu peux le constater, ce chapitre a été long à sortir et je l'avais prévenu dans « Note de l'auteur ». Je te jure, je fais vraiment ce que je peux. :'(

Vava : Coucou ! Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? WOW ! Tu me vénères ? Oh la vache ! Tout doux ! C'est la première fois que je vois une review aussi… explosive ! Oups, j'ai des larmes aux yeux. Attends, je les essuie.*rire* JE T'ADORE ! Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras. Merci, muchas gracias, thanks you… M-E-R-C-I ! Tu es vraiment sincère ? Wow… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis touchée et très contente que tu aies aimé ma fiction. :'D Désolée si tu trouves mon commentaire hyper court mais je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire merci. X'D

Mot de LottiettolrahC :

MERCI pour vos reviews touchantes. Je dis aussi merci à ceux qui ont "favorited" ma fiction. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu(e)s (4 mois ? 5 mois ? Punaise, le temps passe trop vite !). Me voilà étudiante ! Ça veut donc dire… toujours plus de travail ! :( Sachez tout de même que je n'arrête pas de penser à vous et que j'essaye de ne pas trop vous faire trop attendre. Malheureusement, je suis une tortue lente et fatiguée. De plus, je rentre à la maison très tard (19h ou 20h). Du coup, je n'ai pas toujours le courage de travailler mes fictions. Life is really hard…

Pour le Rated, je me suis demandé si ce serait plus judicieux de mettre rated M dans la 2ème partie de ce chapitre-ci. En effet, il y aura du langage vulgaire _et_ des scènes de sexe suggérées. Du coup, après m'être renseignée, j'ai décidé de mettre le rated M. Je le fais surtout par précaution.

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et les erreurs de syntaxe. (T-T) Si vous vous êtes ennuyé(e)s à cause de ça… Bon bah, pardonnez-moi ! *me mets à genoux* En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir été patient(e) et je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Epreuve pitoyable (partie 1)**

* * *

Rated M (pour langage vulgaire, violence et scènes de sexe suggérées)

* * *

_\- Enlève ta veste et ton inutile écharpe._

Mikasa savait que c'était le moment. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à cet ordre et crut même avoir mal écouté. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se déshabiller car, pour elle, c'était inutile. En vérité, elle ne souhaitait pas le faire car elle avait l'impression d'être prise pour une femme débauchée. Voyant l'expression abasourdie et méfiante de la soldate, Levi fit pianoter ses doigts agacés sur la table de manière plus ou moins vicieuse. Il se demanda si Mikasa avait compris ce qu'il allait lui faire. Si elle n'avait rien pigé, c'était soit parce qu'elle était trop confiante envers elle-même, soit parce qu'elle était trop niaise. Puisque la patience n'était pas toujours son point fort, ses yeux plissés s'obscurcirent à une vitesse fulgurante. D'une voix très sèche, il répéta en articulant :

\- J'ai dit : Enlève ta veste et ta putain d'écharpe.

\- Pour ? protesta l'asiatique, dubitative.

\- Fais-le, claqua-t-il froidement.

Les soldats se toisèrent dans un calme de gel sans ciller. Le caporal-chef Rivaille n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur. Il avait en face de lui, une fille persévérante et peu bavarde. Il doutait bien que la tâche n'allait pas être facile et qu'il devait se montrer dur et impitoyable. Sa cheville souffrante le faisait toujours chier. De plus, dans quelques heures, il devait se rendre au bureau du Major Smith pour gober ses discours ennuyeux. Après cela, il irait encore recevoir des reproches insignifiants des naines blanches quand il serait à l'infirmerie. Ses ongles titillèrent gentiment la surface de la table boisée sur laquelle il était assis. En fait, ils rêvaient de l'écorcher, de la briser et de lui laisser des égratignures. Mais le patrouilleur s'était juré de ne pas perdre son sang-froid. C'était surtout son côté arrogant qui le forçait à rester debout et à supporter le caractère coriace de Mikasa. Quant à la concernée, elle fixait toujours son rival et ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir des cheveux un peu longs car le bonhomme aurait aperçu des traces de transpiration sur son cou. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait peur. Elle était juste anxieuse.

Une douzaine de secondes passèrent et la jeune asiatique n'obéissait toujours pas à l'ordre qui venait d'être donné. L'œil onctueux et impur de Levi étincela. Ses griffes semblables à celles d'un chat stressé grattèrent sans pitié la table et firent entendre un long crissement glacial. Ses lèvres minces s'étirèrent et formèrent un sourire lisse et gracieux. Il ne le montrerait pas devant un enfant car il ne le faisait pas par gentillesse ou par divertissement. C'était, en réalité, un sourire incitatif, hypocrite et menaçant.

\- Essaies-tu encore de me défier ?

\- Non, répondit naturellement Mikasa.

A contrecœur, elle commença à se dévêtir. Elle dénoua l'écharpe d'Eren et l'enfouit dans sa veste qu'elle venait d'ôter. Levi fut très content de voir que la soldate ait enfin obéit à sa demande mais ne l'exprima pas. Ce serait pour plus tard. Il se contenta alors de lui demander de poser ses affaires à côté de lui, sur la table. Mikasa trouva qu'elle l'avait suffisamment fâché et pensa qu'elle devait immédiatement suivre ses ordres. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester sur ses gardes. Une question brûla aussitôt ses petites lèvres pulpeuses. Elle se dit que c'était à son tour de parler. Etablir la conversation avec le bourreau d'Eren qu'elle jugeait rude et vaine, était aussi un moyen de rompre le silence qui rendait la pièce fort inconfortable. Dès que ses affaires furent posées sur la table, sans regarder Levi, elle répliqua d'un ton étrangement serein :

\- Avez-vous fait pareil sur les autres filles ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Si c'est pour des coups, vous êtes immoral car c'est indécent de frapper une femme.

Les yeux aiguisés du petit soldat s'écarquillèrent de surprise et dévisagèrent la jeune fille. Réalisant qu'elle était sérieuse, ses commissures labiales tiquèrent nerveusement. Puis, soudain, sa bouche s'ouvrit et lâcha un long rire détendu. Il voulait rire à gorge déployée mais il était trop las pour le faire. Jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'une femme comme Mikasa puisse prononcer cette phrase comique devant lui. Cela le faisait tellement marrer que ses épaules tressautaient. Evidemment, Mikasa fut très vexée de voir son ennemi se foutre de sa gueule. Elle voulut lui crier son indignation mais n'y parvint pas. Elle n'osa pas le faire parce qu'elle était trop stupéfaite. Personne n'avait entendu le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité faire ce genre d'esclaffement. Si elle devait le décrire, c'était un rire enroué et presque enfantin. C'était comme si sa voix ne connaissait pas encore la puberté et, en même temps, avait une angine. Apparemment, cela faisait un bon moment que le gnome ne s'était pas défoulé. C'était assez cocasse car c'était quelque chose de surréaliste et d'exceptionnel. Mikasa se sentit alors à la fois bête et tiraillée. Ses sourcils se contractèrent d'irritation. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que sa remarque soit hilarante et insensée pour Levi. Celui-ci se calma doucement et reprit rapidement sa face froide et impassible.

\- Tu te la joues innocente ? persifla-t-il. Tu es une gamine mais tu es un soldat. Frapper une fille m'est égal. Si elle a fait des mauvaises choses, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal de lui arracher les cheveux, les seins, les dents ou les cils.

\- Et ça vous amuse ? demanda la soldate, froissée.

\- Je me moque de l'image que je renvois si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est l'idée des porcs qui veulent conserver l'image vierge de la pute.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Levi ne mâchait pas les mots et Mikasa fut encore plus répugnée. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière question et cela la contrariait. En outre, ce qu'elle n'apprécierait pas, c'était de le laisser prendre du plaisir quand elle serait châtiée. En catimini, elle avala sa salive. Elle tenait à ne pas perdre sa fierté, surtout devant son pire ennemi.

\- Si ça t'évite de te pisser dessus, je vais te dire que tu ne recevras pas les coups. Mets cette chaise ici et assieds-toi.

La jeune fille mit du temps pour concevoir ce que Levi venait de dire. Puis, lentement et mécaniquement, elle prit la chaise qui était dans un coin, la mit au centre de la pièce et s'assit dessus. Elle était un peu confuse parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait mener une lutte entre elle et son rival. Elle pensait qu'enlever sa veste et son écharpe lui permettrait de mieux se préparer au combat. En fait, ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait le caporal-chef Rivaille. Il voulait autre chose et la sœur adoptive d'Eren était perdue.

C'était pourtant évident : Mikasa ne connaissait pas Levi.

Dehors, le temps galopait vite. Puisque le soleil venait de terminer sa journée, il se teinta en rouge et laissa ses rayons franchir la petite fenêtre. La lumière pourpre qui enveloppait au fur et à mesure la pièce, fit briller les cheveux noirs des soldats et rendit leurs regards encore plus mystérieux. Mikasa n'aimait pas la couleur de cet éclat car elle la jugeait à la fois romantique et barbare. Elle avait l'impression que c'était à cet instant-ci qu'elle devait faire une déclaration d'amour et, en même temps, signer son arrêt de mort.

Levi était d'une sournoiserie inquiétante. Comme un requin, il tourna autour de sa proie sans la lâcher des yeux. Ses pas réguliers claquaient le sol pierreux et déclenchaient des sons fracassants. Mikasa n'était pas particulièrement terrifiée. Toutefois, elle était mal à l'aise car elle ne savait pas quand le monstre allait la toucher. Il n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Elle savait qu'il avait un atout indéniable : l'indifférence. Son visage ne montrait presque aucune émotion. Il portait un masque aussi perfectionné qu'inanimé et il était difficile de prévoir quand il attaquerait. Par conséquent, Mikasa était très méfiante, attentive et tendue.

\- Parfois, je me demande comment tu fais pour dissimuler tes émotions, constata le petit soldat.

La jeune asiatique pensa qu'il disait cela pour railler et provoquer. Cependant, elle prit sa remarque au sérieux et repensa à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son passé. Les pensées qu'elle avait eues en grandissant, étaient imprimées dans son crâne : « _Au moment où j'ai réalisé que je vivais dans un monde cruel, mon corps a cessé de trembler. Á partir de ce moment, j'ai pu me contrôler parfaitement. J'ai cru que je pouvais faire quelque chose._ »

\- C'est parce que le monde est cruel, répondit-elle. Et, en le pensant, j'ai pensé que je pouvais tout faire.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était confié à l'homme qu'elle détestait tant. Ses mains gratouillèrent avec contrariété le tissu de son pantalon. Elle regrettait lourdement de s'être exprimée car elle était en train de lui révéler son point faible. Enervée, elle ne prêta pas attention au regard étrange que portait Levi sur elle.

\- C'est pourquoi tu as réussi à tuer un humain ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser Eren mourir étranglé devant moi, se défendit-elle maladroitement.

Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose. Soudain, Levi cessa de faire la ronde.

\- Tu es l'amie d'enfance d'Eren, affirma-t-il d'un ton serein.

\- Et alors ?

Mikasa s'était raidie car elle avait cru que Levi allait l'agresser. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle le foudroya du regard. C'était agaçant et incompréhensible parce qu'il avait déjà prononcé cette drôle de phrase. C'était avant qu'il ne batte le Titan Féminin qu'elle l'avait entendu le dire. Elle avait le sentiment d'être connue par cœur et c'était très déplaisant. Elle remarqua que ses mains étaient cachées dans son dos. L'intuition féminine lui chuchota qu'il tenait quelque chose de dur. La boîte, qui était sur la table, était ouverte. Elle se demanda depuis quand il l'avait ouvert. Levi la dévisagea curieusement et semblait se perdre dans la nostalgie. Il avait vu que la soldate se demandait ce qu'il avait dans son dos. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Pendant que Levi parlait, il se positionna lentement derrière la soldate pour lui mettre plus de pression.

\- Tu aurais compris Eren. Tu aurais compris pourquoi ce gamin devait rester avec moi. Tu es allée avec lui uniquement pour le protéger, non ? Ce morveux est si précieux que tu t'es promis de crever ceux qui lui ont fait du mal.

Mikasa sentit son souffle assez malsain chauffer son oreille.

\- Et je suis l'un de tes cibles.

Silence pesant.

\- Je viens de remarquer une chose chez vous.

La voix de Mikasa était soudainement douce. Sa tête avait tourné pour fixer son rival d'un air dédaigneux. Ses pupilles flamboyants n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de ceux de Levi.

\- Depuis que je suis dans votre bureau, répliqua-t-elle calmement, vous êtes incroyablement bavard. Et je déteste les bavards qui, comme vous, utilisent des paroles insignifiantes. Je pensais que vous étiez plus du genre taiseux. Et je ne suis pas venue pour jouer aux devinettes.

Un ange passa dans la pièce. Mikasa avait osé et était fière d'elle. Cependant, la réaction de Levi n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait. Au lieu d'être piqué au vif, il fit coller son front contre la sienne faisant mélanger leurs cheveux noirs. Il resta muet et fit pénétrer ses prunelles argentées dans celles de la fille provocatrice.

Jamais Mikasa n'aurait imaginé qu'elle verrait ses yeux de si près. De loin, ils étaient grisâtres et paraissaient éteints. De près, c'était presque tout le contraire. Il n'y avait pas que la couleur argentée. Ses iris étaient tissés de lignes bleutées et sinueuses. Quant à ses pupilles, elles ressemblaient à des soleils volcaniques car elles projetaient des rayons éblouissants et cendrés. Si Levi entrait dans une colère noire, son regard aveuglerait et asphyxierait le visage d'un pauvre soldat. En tout, c'était un désert perdu, couvert de neige bleutée et de poussière. Pour l'asiatique, c'était un monde figé dans le temps et marqué par des tempêtes hargneuses.

Mikasa n'était pas vraiment terrorisée. Elle ne réfléchit pas et resta très concentrée. Elle ne devait jamais céder au regard de son grand adversaire. Pendant qu'ils se fixaient, Levi lui prit gentiment la main. La soldate se demanda ce qu'il allait en faire et eut un frisson chatouilleux. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de riposter, elle sentit un contact froid sur son poignet.

_Clic !_

Ce bruit bref, sec et aigu avait suffi à la jeune fille pour réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter la chaise. Son poignet était étroitement lié à un pied de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Alors qu'elle regarda comment il était attaché, Levi profita de sa distraction pour en faire de même sur son deuxième poignet.

_Clic !_

Il l'avait fait si vite que Mikasa n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus se mouvoir. Les chaînes rouillées autour de ses poignets étaient épais et consistants. La soldate se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne ni les remarquer ni les entendre cliqueter. Elle éprouva alors la honte et la fureur envers elle-même car c'était logique. Levi lui avait laissé des indices comme le bruit métallique qu'émettaient les chaînes quand il les tenait dans son dos. En fait, elle était tellement ensorcelée par ses damnées iris qu'elle avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- C'est pour calmer ton impatience, ironisa Levi.

Puisque Mikasa était assise, Levi la dominait de taille. Il pinça aussitôt sa joue pour la forcer à le regarder. La soeur adoptive d'Eren se mit à grimacer car l'ongle du caporal-chef Rivaille était en train de gratter sans délicatesse la fine cicatrice qu'elle avait sur sa joue droite. Elle toisa lourdement Levi et celui-ci n'était guère effrayé. Après avoir embêtée sa cicatrice, son pouce changea de direction et s'intéressa à sa bouche rose. Soudain, il entra brutalement dedans. Surprise, Mikasa mordit son doigt mais Levi ne réagit pas. Bien qu'il eût mal, il fit glisser calmement son autre main vers les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Mikasa s'écarquilla de surprise. Elle desserra les dents pour protester mais elle obtint un deuxième doigt.

\- Respire par ton nez si tu ne veux pas être étouffée, lui conseilla Levi. Mords mes doigts autant que tu veux. Arrache-les, coupe-les et mange-les.

Mikasa le prit pour un masochiste. Levi n'était pas trop pressé et déboutonna tranquillement les boutons de son chemisier. D'abord, il put percevoir sur ses omoplates, des traces marquées de ceinture. Ensuite, il découvrit un énorme bandage qui enveloppait sa poitrine. La plupart des femmes bandaient leurs seins car ce n'était pas très pratique quand elles devaient voler avec leur équipement tridimensionnel. Levi prit au sol un morceau de verre tranchant. La douleur que Mikasa lui avait prodiguée, avait allumé frénétiquement ses prunelles désertiques. Pourtant, ses lèvres étaient grises et sans entrain. Mikasa lui dit à travers ses yeux défiants : « Vous ne le ferez pas. ».

\- Oh que si, murmura-t-il.

Pour le prouver, la lame du verre se glissa sous les bandes blanches et les coupèrent sans difficulté. Offusquée, Mikasa fut forcée d'être figée car sa peau risquerait d'être griffée, coupée ou percée. Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'à trancher le dernier ruban blanc, Levi stoppa son geste.

\- Tu es venue me voir pour Eren ou pour toi ?

Mikasa tressaillit car elle s'était rendue compte à quel point Levi pouvait être sadique. Ses doigts chopèrent aussitôt sa pauvre langue et la massèrent méchamment. Désemparée, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait la bouche occupée. Sans surprise, le patrouilleur s'en moquait totalement.

\- Puisque ce n'est pas une réponse que tu me donnes là…

Il était temps de dire adieu à la pudeur. La lame du verre trancha le dernier fil large et épais. Tout le bandage qui couvrait la poitrine de la soldate tomba au sol. L'asiatique n'eut pas le temps de ressentir de la rancœur car la pointe du verre titilla vicieusement son menton. Le petit monstre voulait qu'elle le regarde encore. Elle leva alors la tête et rencontra son regard noir.

\- Lequel de nous deux est le plus sadique ?

Mikasa mordit encore plus fort et commença déjà à goûter du sang. Cela la dégoûta et lui donna envie d'arrêter et de cracher. Néanmoins, elle tenait bon. Elle pensa que si l'idiot ne réagissait pas, elle allait finir par lui arracher les os. Levi eut toujours mal mais était visiblement déterminé à ne pas le montrer. La soldate se sentit humiliée puisque qu'elle exposait ses deux boules de chair devant le bourreau d'Eren. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir son visage submergé par le plaisir d'observer son buste nu.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Levi n'était ni impressionné, ni excité. C'était comme s'il observait un objet banal et médiocre. Trop surprenant. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était une simple paire de seins moyens et ronds. Cependant, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était la forme de sa poitrine. Elle était beaucoup plus menue que celles qu'il avait vues depuis sa jeunesse. Sans doute parce que Mikasa était de race asiatique. Il avait ouï dire qu'elle en était aussi la dernière à être fréquentée par les habitants derrière les murailles géants. Il put mieux comprendre pourquoi elle dégageait un certain charme. Malgré cet information, il n'était pas le moins du monde séduit.

\- Pas terrible, nota-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Le gnome fit balader sa main libre autour de ses seins, en saisit une et la serra sanguinairement. Mikasa gémit d'embarras et de répulsion. Il avait touché son sein et c'était une toute grande première. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser la punir de cette manière. Elle avait terriblement honte de montrer sa poitrine nue à son ennemi. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait s'enfuir car elle était en train de revoir ses souvenirs traumatisants.

En effet, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Mikasa devenait misérablement une victime. Pas devant les Titans mais devant l'homme. Et l'homme, c'était, à présent, le caporal-chef Rivaille.

Sachant que c'était une correction, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se débattre. Cette façon de punir la choquait trop. Elle croyait qu'il allait la forcer à faire du ménage ou l'ordonner à courir toute la journée. Les doigts de Levi malaxaient son sein sans penser à lui apporter du bien-être.

Mikasa n'était pas venue pour recevoir du plaisir. C'était une revanche. A cause d'elle, Levi était blessé. En échange, elle se faisait martyrisée corporellement et mentalement. Presque œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Voyant qu'elle avait la nausée et qu'elle avait besoin de rafraîchissement, Levi stoppa vite son acte perverti.

\- Tu veux de l'eau.

Il sous-entendait que c'était pour rincer ses dents. Il retira ses doigts vicieux de la bouche sauvage de l'asiatique et se tourna vers son bureau. Puisque le verre était brisé et que le second était médicamenté, le petit soldat prit la carafe d'eau. Il se retourna vers Mikasa et lui fit boire l'eau qui y restait. Mikasa but quelques gorgées et cracha par terre l'eau accompagnée du sang de Levi.

\- J'ai encore soif, dit-elle.

A chaque fois qu'elle buvait l'eau, elle se sentait sale. Sens propre comme au sens figuré. Elle lui en redemanda et rebut. Levi fut obligé de s'incliner un peu pour mieux porter la carafe d'eau à ses lèvres. Mikasa baissa la tête poussant au soldat de se prosterner complètement devant elle. Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait encore une bonne quantité d'eau dans sa bouche. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment près d'elle, Mikasa se dit que c'était le moment.

Elle leva la tête et lui cracha dessus.

Levi n'eut pas le temps d'agir et reçut sur tout son visage, l'eau rougie par son sang et la salive de la prisonnière. Mikasa sourit implicitement. Le voilà à son tour sale.

\- Désolée, j'ai été maladroite. Pouvez-vous m'en resservir ?

Levi glissa sa main vers ses mèches qui collaient son front. Mikasa douta bien qu'il était en colère. Cependant, elle avait senti qu'il était aussi… blessé. Pas croyable. Cette sensation la troubla mais elle se ravisa en se rappelant que le gnome n'avait pas de sentiments. Les paupières du concerné se soulevèrent, laissant percevoir son regard empli de hargne. Ses iris sombres et brillants étaient devenus comme des soleils noirs. Ils avertirent qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir joué avec lui. Il avait toujours la carafe d'eau dans sa main. Il la mit alors à l'envers sur la tête de Mikasa. Elle hoqueta car l'eau était très froide. Etrangement, Levi n'était guère amusé de la réaction de son adversaire.

\- Désolé, je n'en ai plus. Il ne reste que cet autre verre.

Il reposa la carafe d'eau sur la table et prit le deuxième verre. C'était le remède qu'il était censé avaler. Il prit sa bouche et la remplit.

\- Cette merde va soigner tes idées.

Mikasa serra les dents afin d'empêcher le médicament entrer dans sa gorge. Levi lui donna alors un coup de genou brutal au ventre. Elle cria de douleur mais fut vite étouffée. En effet, une gorgée de liquide importante était déjà en train de pénétrer dans son gosier. C'était amer et brûlant. Le liquide blanchâtre de trop coula sur son menton, son cou et continua son chemin entre ses deux seins. N'ayant cure de ses suffocations plaintifs, Levi attendit que le verre se vide. Puis il laissa tomber le verre et prit l'écharpe rouge qui était cachée dans la veste de Mikasa.

\- Maintenant, ce truc pourri.

Après avoir toussée, la bouche de Mikasa ne put parler à cause du cadeau d'Eren. Le gnome s'en était servi pour fermer sa gueule. Il avait tellement serré l'écharpe qu'elle ne pouvait que respirer par son nez. Elle désirait se détacher et s'éloigner du monstre qui était en face d'elle.

Elle voulait le pousser mais les chaînes la tenaient.

Elle voulait le frapper avec ses jambes mais c'était inutile et ridicule.

Elle voulait crier mais l'écharpe d'Eren l'étouffait.

Elle était coincée.

Tout à coup, sans attendre, Levi pinça brusquement l'un de ses tétons faisant tordre ses sourcils de douleur. Ses doigts étaient aussi piquants que les canines venimeuses d'un serpent. Ils croquaient sans grâce la chair foncée et sensible qui couvrait son sein. Mikasa était aussi dégoûtée qu'embarrassée. Levi fit écarter ses jambes et s'agenouilla. Son nez se positionna entre ses deux seins et ne bougea plus. Il n'était toujours pas excité et avait l'air détendu. Il semblait même vouloir rester dans cet instant charnel jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Son regard était ténébreux et brumé d'émotions que Mikasa ne pouvaient pas traduire.

\- Tu l'as dit, le monde est cruel, souffla-t-il.

Mikasa eut la chair de poule de sa vie. Levi était en train de se comporter presque comme un homme doux, affecté et qui demandait des câlins. Mais elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide en train de déguster sa chair. Frémissante, elle baissa les yeux et constata que son affreux adversaire était en train de lécher son sein. Se faire toucher était pénible mais se faire lécher était encore plus dur. La langue du caporal-chef Rivaille était chaude et gluante, laissant croire qu'elle était enduite du miel chauffé au feu de bois. Des fourmillements rongèrent le dos de la jeune asiatique.

\- Tu as dit que tu pouvais _tout_ faire. Pourquoi n'as-tu alors rien fait là ? Ah oui, c'est parce que je t'ai attachée. Surveille tes mots, sale garce.

C'était un mélange de moquerie et de vérité. Les bras de Levi enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour mieux l'immobiliser. Sa main fit cambrer avec force les reins de la jeune fille reins faisant tendre son buste comme un arc. Ainsi, Levi put mieux voir sa poitrine et mieux explorer les territoires qu'il n'avait pas vus. La pointe de sa langue suivit les contours de ses seins et décida de titiller son deuxième téton. Aussitôt, il se mit à le sucer. Il tétait comme un bébé. Ses lèvres formaient un « o » et faisaient comme si elles aspiraient un verre de lait maternel avec une paille. Il continuait d'emmerder sa peau sans se soucier des tremblements fébriles de la soldate.

\- Gn ! couina aussitôt Mikasa.

Levi venait de mordre son téton et de créer une belle marque rouge. Il était plus qu'un fou. C'était un diable aliéné.

\- Que se passe-t-il si je décide de…

Il saisit son menton, fit frôler son nez contre le sien et lui laissa un mot qui la pétrifia :

_\- T'enculer ?_

Pour Mikasa, c'était une très mauvaise plaisanterie. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Levi marcher sur son ventre et descendre vers le bas, elle comprit que cela ne l'était pas. Ses jambes se serrèrent et firent leur possible pour que la main baladeuse du monstre ne puisse pas toucher son coffre personnel. Le caporal-chef Rivaille fut très agacé et stoppa ses succions. Il se leva et recula.

\- Vilaine chienne, gronda-t-il.

Mikasa vit sa semelle se positionner entre ses deux jambes et crut qu'il allait écraser son pubis. Elle avait tort car la botte de Levi changea vite de direction : elle se glissa sous le siège de la chaise et, tout à coup, la souleva et la poussa violemment en avant.

_Bam !_

En même temps que la chaise, Mikasa fut tombée en arrière et sa tête heurta le sol. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur. Levi se mit à côté d'elle. Sans discussion, il se mit à genoux et reprit son travail de tortionnaire. Sa paume se posa machinalement sur l'endroit où était protégée l'intimité. Ensuite, son doigt majeur la palpa sans douceur. Bien que la jeune fille porte son pantalon, elle avait l'horrible impression de se faire pénétrer. Des larmes étaient au bord de ses cils mais ne coulaient pas. Elle était une femme forte et elle devait le rester. Levi ne méritait pas ses larmes.

Malheureusement, elle restait une humaine et son corps ne faisait que dire la vérité à voix haute. Elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser sa voix. Elle ne cessait de geindre. Levi l'observa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait.

Quelques instants plus tard, il cessa enfin de martyriser son corps. Il desserra l'écharpe et l'enleva. Très vite, Mikasa aspira bruyamment des bouffées d'air. Elle avait cru mourir asphyxiée. Son écharpe en laine avait absorbée toute l'humidité qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa bouche, la rendant sèche. Sa langue ne suffisait pas pour hydrater son palais et demandait, elle aussi, à être arroser d'eau. Sous l'émotion, ses cils tremblèrent. C'était court mais, en même temps, insupportable. Instinctivement, ses jambes se collèrent et étaient déterminées à ne pas s'écarter. Le petit soldat cilla devant la réaction de Mikasa et secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait de se protéger alors que c'était trop tard. Il avait franchi sa bulle corporelle. Néanmoins, il fit mine de n'avoir rien perçu et répliqua d'un ton très doucereux :

\- Tu vois pourquoi ton écharpe est inutile ? Ton ennemi peut te la prendre pour te menotter, pour t'étrangler ou pour fermer ta gueule comme je viens de le faire. Et c'est parfait pour te tuer… ou te baiser.

Mikasa ne dit rien, vacillante. « C'est… tout ? J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me… Ce n'est qu'une leçon ? » pensa-t-elle, tourmentée. Elle y avait cru. Elle ignora si cette torture répugnante et cruelle faisait partie des intentions personnelles de Levi. Elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Elle vit le tourmenteur tirer de sa poche une petite boîte et sortir ensuite un minuscule bâton. Après s'être vigoureusement frottée sur le côté de la boîte, une flamme apparut au bout du bâton. En une fraction de seconde, la peau de Mikasa pâlit. Serein, Levi fit approcher le petit feu vers le cadeau d'Eren qu'il tenait dans sa paume et fit aussitôt frire sa surface rouge.

\- Je la brûle.

\- NON ! beugla-t-elle.

Levi s'attendait à cette réponse mais ne pensait pas vraiment que le vieux chiffon était important pour la gamine. Il était étonné de l'avoir entendu hurler. C'était comme si elle venait d'apprendre que le dernier membre de sa famille allait mourir. Le caporal-chef Rivaille lâcha un ricanement lourd et jeta l'allumette dans la carafe d'eau vide.

\- Comme tu as été sympathique avec moi, tu veux connaître mon avis ? chuchota-t-il.

Mikasa reprit sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à quel point elle avait envie d'entêter l'infâme bonhomme. Elle le trouvait trop grossier. Les yeux des soldats de même couleur se reflétaient, s'entremêlaient et s'électrisaient.

\- Ce que je ne supporte pas chez toi, ce n'est pas ton caractère de cochon, ton âge, ton sexe ou tes talents. C'est ta façon de voir les choses. Tu ne vis pas dans le même monde que le mien et pourtant, tu penses comme moi. Et ça, ça me saoule aussi.

\- Je pense comme vous ? gloussa-t-elle de manière sarcastique. Vous avez de l'humour. Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Mikasa n'était pas folle. Effectivement, elle plaisantait parce qu'elle était hébétée et nerveuse. Ce qu'elle n'aimait surtout pas chez Levi, c'était son côté déraisonnable. Il la surprenait toujours.

\- Revois tes idées de chiottes et nettoie-les.

Mikasa crut voir dans ses pupilles une flamme grisâtre en train de faiblir.

\- J'ai envie d'être comme toi ou comme tes autres cons. Être caporal-chef, parler avec des gros porcs, voir des morts passer sous mes yeux, tuer les Titans qui schlinguent et qui bavent... J'en ai déjà ras-le-cul.

Le caporal-chef Rivaille s'était de nouveau exprimé et c'était encore plus personnel, plus intime. Il y eut un long silence. Notant que Mikasa avait préféré se taire, Levi se mit debout et redressa facilement la chaise. Quand Mikasa fut remise dans une position normale, ses iris branlés étaient sous le choc. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait rire ou non. Après ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle se demanda ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête du gnome fou. Ses cheveux raides cachèrent ses yeux, la rendant très fermée. Puis, sans qu'elle le veuille, sa bouche remua toute seule.

\- Es-tu jaloux ?

Pour résumer, Levi et Mikasa ne faisaient qu'envier l'un à l'autre et ne savaient pas comment régler ce problème. Si le monde, c'est-à-dire les humains, était cruel alors ces soldats étaient, eux aussi, cruels. Tel était leur petite philosophie. La jeune fille ne sut quoi penser car c'était à la fois risible, terrifiant, anormal et abominable. C'était comme si elle venait de résoudre l'énigme qu'elle avait essayée de décoder depuis des années. Le patrouilleur ne sourcilla pas devant le tutoiement qu'elle avait utilisé et répondit durement :

\- Non.

La sœur adoptive d'Eren leva la tête et revit ses deux sphères tranchantes et poudreuses. Elles la dérangeaient de plus en plus alors qu'habituellement, elle les prenait de haut. En outre, elle crut apercevoir à travers son regard perçant une sorte de pulsion qui le démangeait. Elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer cette envie mais elle avait senti qu'au plus profond de son être, quelque chose avait changé. La réponse qu'il avait donnée était ferme et froide. Il était honnête.

\- Je suis _frustré_, ajouta-t-il.

Tout à coup, les lèvres de Mikasa furent écrasées par les siennes alors qu'elles étaient mouillées de liquide blanchâtre, de bave et de sang. Il eut fallu du temps pour qu'elle se rende compte que son pire ennemi était en train de l'embrasser. Dès qu'elle eut conscience, son visage se mut pour se détacher de cette bouche envieuse et glacée. Elle tenta même de faire reculer la chaise à l'aide de ses jambes en vain. Pour poursuivre leur baiser chaste et puissant, Levi saisit ses cheveux trempés et les empoigna sans douceur faisant crisper la soldate de douleur. Ses yeux de faucon déchiffraient attentivement les émotions qui défilaient derrière les iris choqués de sa proie.

\- Nh ! fit la voix gutturale de Mikasa.

Concentré, Levi fit frotter vigoureusement sa mâchoire contre la sienne. Il essaya de crocheter son entrée privée et la prisonnière n'eut d'autre choix que de se défendre avec ses dents. Sans hésiter, elle mordit avec férocité sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ah ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Levi recula, son avant-bras cachant le bas de son visage blessé. Mikasa respira bruyamment. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'une longue apnée. Elle était toute essoufflée. Le patrouilleur palpa sa lèvre et s'aperçut qu'elle était déchirée voire arrachée. Une ligne rouge fine commença même à couler sur son menton. Il se servit de sa chemise trempée pour l'essuyer. Cette petite blessure n'était rien comparée à celle de la victime. Bien sûr, il parlait de son « cœur ». Ses yeux étaient vides et rieurs.

\- C'est ta récompense.

La soldate asiatique avait entendu la réponse du gnome mais son cerveau brouillé n'arrivait plus à l'analyser. Son corps était bizarre et presque impossible à contrôler. Il grillait comme s'il avait été mis au bûcher alors que les ongles de ses mains avaient une teinte violacée. Puisque ses doigts moites étaient engourdis par le chagrin, ils peinaient à se mouvoir. Son nez rouge avait du mal à avaler l'air à cause de ses narines bouchées. Sa bouche souillée et fanée était entrouverte mais ne prononçait pas un mot. Quant à ses prunelles sombres, elles ne pouvaient plus se tenir et s'étaient mises à bouillonner. Elles cuisaient tellement que des larmes brillantes, brûlantes et piquantes humidifièrent ses pommettes gelées.

Mikasa était en train de pleurer. Elle était au bord du rouleau.

Face à ce spectacle pitoyable, le soldat resta indifférent et se contenta de regarder ses gouttes d'eau salée tomber devant ses bottes. Il n'était pas parvenu à goûter son intérieur buccal et cela lui importait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était des larmes, des vraies. Et il avait réussi. Enfin. Mikasa avait déjà chialé mais c'était son corps qui le faisait. A présent, c'était son âme qui sanglotait. Mikasa n'était pas qu'une glace froide et le petit soldat était aussi satisfait qu'apaisé. Faire mugir la gamine était son moyen de lui faire passer le message. C'était à la tête de mule de la décrypter. Il croisa les bras et attendit que les pleurs silencieux passent.

La jeune fille était ahurie, enragée, scandalisée, offensée et affligée. Derechef, un haut-le-cœur noua sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. C'était irréparable. Un lourd vertige pareil à un gros clou troua son crâne à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait été punie mais pas seulement. Le tortionnaire avait voulu laisser sa trace mémorable dans ses souvenirs et dans sa peau. Et il l'avait fait.

Levi avait troublé ses états d'âme.

Levi avait failli la violer.

Levi avait failli réduire sa précieuse écharpe en cendres.

Levi avait volé son baiser alors qu'il était pour Eren.

Levi avait dépassé les bornes.

Les pupilles larmoyées de la soldate se mirent à sombrer dans la folie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse. Elle désirait assommer le gnome d'injures et réduire son cœur de pierre en morceaux. « Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ » pensa-t-elle, folle de rage. L'hostilité, le dégoût et le mépris animèrent ses muscles. Ces bouffées d'énergie noire firent dresser automatiquement ses griffes et ses crocs. Tout à coup, elle se leva, prête à mordre son ennemi. Mais les vieilles chaînes la retinrent et la firent brusquement revenir sur le siège. Elle se débattit alors comme une vraie sauvageonne.

\- Tu m'écœures ! vociféra-t-elle.

La langue de Levi lava sa lèvre meurtrie et claqua en guise de soupir contrarié. Il avait l'impression de surprendre un bambin en train de salir ses draps blancs avec ses chaussons.

\- Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Mikasa ne se calma pas. L'attitude neutre du patrouilleur ne faisait qu'intensifier son mécontentement et sa haine. Non seulement il l'avait punie pour le Major Smith mais aussi pour lui-même. Ce n'était ni judicieux, ni raisonnable. Surtout sur la façon dont elle avait été traitée.

\- Tu m'écœures ! répéta-t-elle, les babines retroussées.

Rancunière, elle tenta de se libérer des maudites chaînes. Ses poignets cogitaient et s'empourprèrent déjà. Son cœur eut du mal à reprendre son rythme et supplia à la soldate de reprendre ses esprits mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle voulait tuer l'affreux gnome en le déchiquetant avec ses chaînes et ses ongles coupants. Ses dents voraces ne faisaient qu'émettre des grognements et des jurons blessants.

Soudain, Levi attrapa sa gorge moite et la serra fort. Mikasa se figea, le souffle haché. Le patrouilleur lui prévint que si elle continuait de brailler comme un bébé, il n'hésiterait pas à écraser sa trachée.

\- Si je t'arrête, ce n'est pas pour toi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton effroyablement doux.

Mikasa remarqua qu'il ne la regardait pas. Ses iris d'acier étaient focalisés sur la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait vu et eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Tout à coup, un froid irréversible parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait peur car elle venait de comprendre : Levi savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte. Et ce n'était pas tout. Il savait qui c'était. Elle était épouvantée. Elle l'avait été pour sa peau mais ce n'était plus le cas. Elle l'était pour la personne qui attendait le caporal-chef Rivaille derrière la porte. Celui-ci huma avec délectation la frayeur qu'exhalaient les yeux rougis de la gamine. Content qu'elle ait fermé son bec, il annonça d'une voix inquiétante :

\- Je crois qu'Eren est là.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Pfiou ! Ça chauffe… Ça chauffe… Je n'en peux plus… Ça a été du boulot ! *rire nerveux* J'avoue qu'en écrivant ce chapitre, Levi m'a fait fait un petit peur (et ça ne m'a pas déplu !). ;) Ca va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé(e)s ?

Maintenant… REVIEW ! *rire* Bien sûr, je ne vous force pas non plus à le faire (même si ça me fait fichtrement plaisir). Quand je me relis, je ne suis pas satisfaite. Il y a toujours un truc qui bloque ou qui n'est pas assez développé mais bon... J'en ai assez d'attendre. Vous avez, bien sûr, le droit de ne pas aimer ou d'être déçu ! C'est comme ça, point barre. ;) A bientôt pour la deuxième partie. Va falloir être patient mes cher(es) lecteurs(trices) ! :)

Ah… Je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOEL ! :D Attention à ne pas trop manger ! ;D


	7. Chapter 3 : Epreuve pitoyable (part 2)

anon : Tu es sérieux(se) ? Tu as apprécié ma fiction alors que tu n'aimais pas le couple Mikasa x Levi ?! WTF ? (O.o) Mais c'est ouf ce que tu dis là ! *m'évanouit de bonheur* Ta review a fait pleurer mon cœur de joie. Oh mon Dieu… « une écrivaine de qualité »... C'est un beau compliment que tu me fais là. :') Quand je suis en retard, ça me stresse car je sais que certains lecteurs ne sont pas très patients et réclament mes fictions le plus vite possible. C'est pour cela que j'ai rappelé que je ne suis pas là pour faire "une course contre la montre" et que j'ai besoin du temps. Du coup, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta compréhension. :D J'espère que tu as bien profité les vacances car la rentrée s'approche à grand pas… (T-T)

Julie : Merci beaucoup ! *petit rougissement* Je te souhaite alors une bonne lecture !

Leyana : *rire* C'est gentil d'avoir laissé des reviews. Et bravo ! Tu as su patienter et j'espère de tout mon cœur que cette deuxième partie te plaise. *croise les doigts*

juju136 : Thanks you ! La voilà la suite ! :)

Juju : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. ;)

justelike : Je suis assez émue d'apprendre que ma fanfiction ait touché ton cœur et que tu aies laissé une review pour me le faire savoir. :') Par conséquent, je te remercie de tout _mon_ _cœur_ d'avoir aimé mon histoire. D'ailleurs, s'il te plaît, cesse de penser que ta review est un « rien du tout ». Même si on croit qu'une review n'encourage pas vraiment les auteurs, il faut être certain que cela leur fait fichtrement plaisir d'en recevoir une comme la tienne… :) Tu as été courageuse d'avoir supporté l'attente et, pour te récompenser, la voilà cette suite ! :D Ainsi, tu sauras ce qui va se passer avec Eren… Huhuhuh…

Kokoro : Ma très chère Kokoro… Alors là… C'est énorme. C'est ta première review ? Oh mon Dieu, mon cœur est en train de battre la chamade tellement c'est… c'est… Merci, _merci_, MERCI. Je suis très flattée que tu aies aimé mon histoire et que tu aies pris ton temps pour écrire une review comme celle-ci. « C'est du grand art » Ouah, c'est fort que tu écris, là. (O.O) *rougissement intensif* Ce qui me fait vachement plaisir, c'est que tu me félicites pour mon écriture car ça a toujours été la galère. J'admets que Levi est flippant mais c'est pour une bonne (ou mauvaise ?) raison (laquelle ? A toi de le deviner ! Huhuhuh… ;P). C'est vrai qu'heureusement, il n'a pas violé Mikasa. En fait, c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer le faire. « Civisme, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça se mange ? » Cette phrase, je l'adore. C'est ce qu'aurait dit Levi s'il avait les crocs. X) En ce qui concerne Eren… Si tu veux avoir des réponses, elles se trouvent dans la deuxième partie du chapitre 3… donc celle que je viens de publier ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. :) Je comprends que patienter est archi-dur mais je fais vraiment ce que je peux. :/ Bref… Encore merci. :')

Guest : Non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction. J'ai bien noté dans « Note de l'auteur » que malgré tout (le temps, les emmerdes, le travail etc.), je publierai _Confrontation_ jusqu'au dernier chapitre. :D Bon, il est vrai que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps (trop même !) à publier cette suite mais, comme je suis humaine, je ne peux pas toujours aller plus vite qu'une machine. En tout cas, je suis happy que tu aies suivi ma fiction et que tu l'aies apprécié. :D

Elya : La voilà, cette suiiiiite ! Et… Oh mon Dieu ! Cette phrase « Eren va faire partie de la torture ? » est rigolote ! XD Ne serais-tu pas un peu… disons… masochiste ? Non, non, je te charrie. :) C'est vrai que Levi ne rigole pas mais il a ses raisons. Pauvre Mikasa, en effet, elle en a bien bavé. Sinon merci d'avoir aimé ma fiction et j'espère que cette suite le sera aussi. :3

Emma artisien : Tout d'abord, je te remercie d'avoir été franche. Tu n'as pas vraiment aimé mon chapitre. Tout le monde ne peut pas l'aimer et c'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas. :) Toutefois, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Est-ce à cause de la violence de Levi ? Est-ce que tu trouves les personnages OOC ? Vois-tu… Je me pose des questions. Puis, en lisant ta deuxième review, je comprends un peu mieux. C'est trop « pervers » ? Peut-être qu'effectivement j'ai trop insisté là-dessus. Mais c'est mon imagination et mon petit côté sadique qui font que j'ai envie de mettre en avant le côté vicieux de Levi. En tout cas, merci d'avoir été sincère car j'ai senti que tu avais peur de me blesser ou de me mettre en colère avec tes mots. Pense-y : ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un commentaire. En revanche, si on n'aime pas l'histoire, il faut justifier. Sinon les auteurs peuvent se poser des questions et se dire genre : « Alors, finalement, je ne suis pas fait(e) pour écrire des histoires. » Désolée pour ce long discours mais j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que c'est super ce que tu as fait : tu as été honnête mais il faut juste que tu dises un peu pourquoi tu n'as pas apprécié. :) Ce n'est ni un ordre, ni un reproche mais un conseil. ;) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. :D

Harlock Williams Holmes : Oui, je sais, je t'ai déjà répondu mais je voulais juste te remercier encore une fois d'avoir écrit une petite review. Voyons si cette suite sera toujours aussi cruelle et dure à lire… ;)

Frenchie : *rire* Même si tu penses que ton commentaire n'est pas constructif, sache que ça fait trop plaisir d'apprendre que tu aies aimé ma fiction. :') Sérieux ! Cette expression « Tu veux ma mort » m'a fait mourir de rire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai fait qu'utiliser mon imagination pour écrire une histoire comme celle-ci. :D Si ce n'est pas trop demander, as-tu aimé aussi le chapitre 6 ? Aimeras-tu aussi cette suite ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir donné ton avis sur ma fiction ! :)

Magical Beings : Je t'ai déjà répondu mais je te remercie encore une fois d'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va être cool pour toi. :)

* * *

Mot de LottiettolrahC :

HEY ! Hey ! Je suis vivante… mais crevée ! La deuxième partie a été longue à préparer (plus de 8800 mots) ! Il en était de même pour mes réponses aux 19… Non, **_20_** commentaires (un record ! Oh, punaise… Je deviens hystérique…) ! Comment vous dire merci ? J'aimerais vous le dire avec la langue des signes mais vous ne pouvez pas me voir. Sniff...! XP En tout cas, vous avez été sympas avec vos reviews et je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir encouragé.

Pour les reviews de _Slavy_, _Roshantic_, _Hache la pieuvre_, _Baka-Shiro_, _Shaliana_, _Layla Riri_ et _Kris-chaan_, je les ai tous répondues par PM. ;D

OUF ! J'ai cru que la suite allait être publiée en Septembre mais non… *gros soupir de soulagement* Ca y est, c'est le tout dernier chapitre et j'espère que vous avez tous bien profité des vacances ! Moi, ça a été, je suis allée en Bretagne et il faisait super beau ! J'ai même pris des coups de soleil…

Bon, je vous laisse tranquille et je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Epreuve pitoyable (partie 2)**

* * *

Rated T

* * *

_\- Je crois qu'Eren est là._

Mikasa était paralysée, choquée et paniquée. La réponse qui résonnait dans son crâne, était si affolante, si explosive qu'elle ignora comment penser, dire ou réagir. Elle avait eu l'impression que la bouche de Levi s'était transformée en celle d'un serpent malsain et cynique. Cette métamorphose hallucinante lui avait permis de taquiner l'entrée de son oreille hérissée avec sa langue fourchue et de lui glisser son message venimeux. La jeune fille avait tout de suite réalisé que, même si elle n'était pas enchaînée, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. La fenêtre était trop petite pour sortir et la porte était la seule issue. Et, Eren Jäger, son frère adoptif, son précieux allié, son bien-aimé était derrière cette porte, à se demander si le caporal-chef Rivaille était là.

Des questions tourmentèrent son esprit rempli d'émotions incontrôlables : « Est-ce le major Smith qui l'a fait venir ? Que faire ? Est-ce vraiment Eren ? Si oui, pourquoi est-il là ? Que faire ? Est-il seul ? Depuis combien de temps y est-il resté ? Que faire ? » Ce que la soldate asiatique voulait vraiment savoir, c'était s'il avait pu tout entendre. Le stress qu'elle éprouvait était tellement vif qu'elle ne se souciait plus de la présence du caporal-chef Rivaille. Elle semblait même avoir oublié son existence. Bien qu'elle sentait ses doigts durs autour de sa gorge, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était prêt à l'étrangler. Le plus difficile à supporter était de ne pas pouvoir voir l'ombre de son meilleur ami sous la porte était. Puisque son corps affligé était trop faible pour répondre, Mikasa n'arrivait pas à tourner la tête et à faire remuer la chaise. Le châtiment que Levi lui avait infligé avait été extrêmement harassant.

_Toc, toc, toc..._

Ce bruit répétitif bourdonna douloureusement dans la tête de la soldate à tel point qu'elle crut ressentir de la fièvre. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir les yeux arrondis de stupéfaction : Eren avait frappé _timidement_ à la porte. Elle s'attendait à des grands coups. Soit Eren l'avait fait avec beaucoup d'appréhension, soit il était trop choqué pour frapper normalement. Sa mâchoire perdit son sang-froid et fit crisser ses dents de nervosité. Le son qu'émettaient les coups effarouchés de son compagnon était aussi terrifiant que celui des maillets privés de la Mort sur le gong.

\- Caporal-chef Rivaille, c'est Eren.

Sa voix était à la fois hésitante et ferme. Evidemment, il reçut en retour une seule et unique réponse : le silence. La situation dans laquelle Mikasa se trouvait devenait de plus en plus cocasse et périlleuse : elle ne pouvait pas encore confirmer si oui ou non, Eren savait ce qui s'était passé. De plus, elle craignait de ce qu'allait faire le caporal-chef Rivaille face à l'annonce ordinaire de son frère adoptif. Si la poignée de la porte s'activait, la découverte allait certainement être violente et blessante.

Mikasa n'avait plus le choix : elle devait impérativement trouver une solution. Par chance, une petite idée lui trottait déjà dans la tête et elle se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Parler était son seul moyen de défense et elle allait s'en servir.

Elle sentit la pression de la main de Levi sur sa gorge se calmer et fit orienter ses yeux embrumés de larmes vers son visage pâle. Il paraissait désintéressé de sa présence car son attention était extrêmement centrée sur la porte. Son attitude et son regard étaient semblables à ceux d'un dangereux rapace qui guettait l'arrivée de son repas. Ainsi, la victime put reprendre son souffle et profita de sa distraction pour consolider mentalement sa résolution. Sans attendre que le patrouilleur dise quelque chose, Mikasa déclara à voix haute :

\- Je vais l'appeler.

Le tortionnaire expérimenté cilla devant l'incroyable réaction de sa détenue. Ses pupilles argentés changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent vers les siennes. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre dire une chose pareille. Puisqu'il était impossible de lire les sentiments à travers son masque apathique, la jeune asiatique pria intensément qu'il eût des doutes et qu'il ressentît de l'appréhension. D'une voix quiète et méchante, elle fit un discours théâtral :

\- Quand il réalisera ce que tu m'as fait, il aura honte de toi et il crachera sa rancœur sur ton comportement hypocrite. Tu perdras sa confiance et tu ne verras que de la colère et de la haine dans ses yeux. Comme il l'a fait aux Titans, il te maudira. Plus jamais il n'essayera de poser ses mains propres sur toi.

La combattante fit une pause pour accentuer le suspense et reprit d'un ton ironiquement léger :

\- Connaissant Eren, il se peut que tu rejoignes… ces hommes.

« S'il entre, il se rendra compte que l'image qu'il avait du gnome n'était qu'une illusion… » avait-elle pensé, fière. Puisqu'Eren estimait énormément Levi, il serait certain qu'il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder. Quand Mikasa avait évoqué les « hommes », elle s'était souvenue de la violence et la colère qu'Eren avait eues en les tuant. C'était lui qui les avait poignardés avec son couteau pour la sauver alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants. Ses pupilles larmoyés brillèrent d'espoir et de vice. Ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que le caporal-chef Rivaille périsse comme les étrangers qui l'avaient enlevé pour la vendre. Evidemment, ce n'était qu'un désir car cela ne devrait pas se passer ainsi. Levi savait très bien se défendre et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité. En outre, cela provoquerait un immense traumatisme dans l'armée si elle le perdait. Mikasa eut un rictus acerbe. Malgré son physique nain, son obsession de la propreté, sa vulgarité légendaire et sa personnalité éhontée, le bonhomme avait pu faire susciter aux soldats le courage et le respect vis-à-vis de lui.

Après avoir écouté attentivement les menaces piquantes de son adversaire, Levi finit par desserrer doucement sa gorge. Ce geste laissa supposer qu'il avait des soupçons. Mikasa espéra religieusement qu'il avait peur. Peur de commettre une faute : ne plus avoir la confiance et le pardon d'Eren. Pour éviter cela, le perdant devrait s'excuser en la libérant. Il ferait en sorte qu'Eren disparaisse en premier pour que la vainqueure puisse se délivrer de ses mains griffues et quitter le cachot.

Mais elle avait tout faux.

Levi n'était ni impressionné, ni effarouché. Les hommes qu'elle venait de mentionner n'avaient même pas excité sa curiosité. Tout à coup, ses lèvres s'étirèrent toutes seules et formèrent un nouveau sourire. Mikasa fut totalement désorientée : elle avait l'impression de lire plusieurs personnalités sur le visage de Levi. En effet, son sourire était calme et tendre, pareil à celui d'un père qui caressait sa fille. Il était si simple qu'elle prit cela comme un avertissement alarmant et exaspérant. La jeune fille se demanda si le petit soldat était vraiment ému. Mais elle s'écria intérieurement qu'elle était stupide. Vu que ce qu'elle venait de vivre, c'était impossible qu'une créature comme lui puisse éprouver quelque chose. Enfin, le patrouilleur répliqua avec modestie :

\- Tu me plais.

A cet instant, il saisit le dossier de la chaise et la fit tourner. Les pieds du siège crissèrent sur le sol pierreux et les chaînes rouillées qui maintenaient la prisonnière, couinèrent dans l'air. Ces bruits aigres rendirent l'atmosphère moribonde. Très vite, Mikasa fut devant l'entrée et comprit que c'était intentionnel. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de prononcer un mot, Levi prit une poignée de ses mèches noires et les tira vers le haut. Ainsi, la tête de l'asiatique se tint immobilisée. Ses yeux légèrement bridés s'écarquillèrent d'ébahissement lorsqu'ils virent l'ombre vivante d'Eren sous la porte. Impavide, le petit soldat lui offrit la permission de répondre en lui chuchotant d'un ton arrogant et sardonique :

\- Dis-lui d'entrer.

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Si Eren entrait, il verrait son amie d'enfance assise, menottée, trempée, la poitrine dévoilée sous le regard polaire et dédaigneux de Levi. Mikasa ouvrit grandement la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle s'était déjà sentie nue mais pas à ce point. Elle était en train de se noyer dans un cauchemar duquel elle ne pouvait se réveiller, et qui s'empirait. Lentement et sûrement, une poignée de nœuds émotionnels firent distordre ses poumons et sa gorge de terreur. Le jeune destinataire osa toquer encore une fois la porte et répéta :

\- Caporal-chef Rivaille, puis-je entrer ?

A ce moment, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle avait encore sous-estimé le caporal-chef Rivaille.

Agitée, elle se mit à s'imaginer des choses toutes aussi épouvantables les unes que les autres. Ne se souciant guère de ses prières futiles, Levi prit son rôle de démon tentateur au sérieux :

\- Appelle-le Mikasa, persista-t-il d'une voix imperturbable et monotone, et il te sauvera. Puisque tu es en détresse, tu dois appeler ton petit Titan à l'aide. Il viendra te délivrer du méchant, c'est-à-dire moi parce que je n'ai pas de sentiments. Appelle-le.

Pour Mikasa, c'était un fait : Levi la ridiculisait royalement. Il ne cachait pas son impatience de savoir si elle allait céder à sa demande. Il semblait également pressé de faire entrer Eren. Toutefois, elle avait pu percevoir une pointe de courroux singulier dans sa voix mais elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'interroger dessus. Ses prunelles nerveuses pivotaient dans tous les sens comme si elles cherchaient une autre sortie dissimulée derrière les murs de la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, elle avait l'impression de revoir la scène où Eren s'était fait avaler par le Titan Féminin. Son haut trempé froidissait impitoyablement ses bras. En dépit de cela, elle avait effroyablement chaud et la transpiration se faisait même sentir. L'ambiance palpitante devenait trop lourde à endurer. L'asiatique se rappela de nouveau de la rage inflexible d'Eren envers les hommes qui l'avaient arrachée de ses parents assassinés. Aussitôt, elle ne pensa plus aussitôt à son sauveur mais à elle-même.

Une réponse et vite.

Eren n'attendrait pas. Et Levi non plus. Terrifiée, Mikasa secoua lentement la tête.

\- Fais-le partir, susurra-t-elle, peinée.

Elle avait pris une décision : confier sa victoire au caporal-chef Rivaille.

L'oreille du vainqueur se positionna devant les lèvres de Mikasa qui geignaient. Elle avait très mal. Les doigts sadiques du gnome tiraient sa belle chevelure de façon frénétique. Parfois, ils lui arrachaient d'un coup deux ou trois filaments noirs.

\- Répète, articula-t-il doucement.

\- Faites-le partir, _faites-le partir_.

Et elle le vouvoyait.

Levi lâcha soudain ses cheveux martyrisés et, sans perdre une seconde, attrapa sauvagement sa mâchoire. Mikasa comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle le regarde et refusa catégoriquement. Face à sa résistance, les ongles irrités du gnome percèrent une seconde fois la fine cicatrice qui voilait sa pommette. Sous la douleur, la soldate dût se forcer à ouvrir les paupières pour toiser avec dégoût et appréhension son bourreau. Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Un souffle, un mot, une phrase, un cri. Mikasa n'hésita plus.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Et elle l'implorait.

Si Mikasa le désirait, elle aurait hurlé de fureur et de désespoir. Levi n'avait pas l'air de réaliser qu'elle était sérieuse. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir détecter une ruse cachée derrière ses iris brillants et déplorables, il sentit quelque chose de chatouilleux et de chaud humidifier sa main.

C'était des nouvelles larmes.

La soldate pensa que le caporal-chef Rivaille avait tout deviné. Autrement dit il avait douté qu'elle ne ferait pas entrer son ami d'enfance parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. C'était simple : l'idée qu'Eren puisse contempler son corps détruit était humiliante. Elle avait peur que son frère adoptif puisse la considérer comme une femme fragile et incapable de protéger qui que ce soit. Mikasa ne pouvait pas du tout tolérer cette idée. Et elle ne tenait surtout pas qu'il se sente coupable pour elle. La mort de la brigade des opérations spéciales de Levi l'avait choqué et l'avait nui. Les dents serrées, la jeune asiatique fulmina contre son pire ennemi. Pour elle, il avait réussi : il avait flairé ses faiblesses et les avait utilisées pour la piéger.

Tout à coup, un grincement angoissant vint.

_Crrr…_

Celui que Mikasa ne voulait absolument pas entendre.

C'était la porte. Eren avait perdu patience.

La fille courageuse ferma les paupières.

_\- Eren !_

C'était Levi qui criait. Le mouvement de la porte se stoppa.

\- Ne t'a-t-on pas appris à attendre quand tu frappes ?

\- Je… Pardon.

\- Attends-moi.

\- B-bien.

En suivant l'ordre du caporal-chef Rivaille, Eren inversa tout de suite son geste. Ainsi, la porte se referma complètement. Mikasa en resta bouche bée.

Elle ne sut quoi dire et regarda le petit homme. Il était sûrement soûl car il n'avait pas l'air de savoir à quoi il pensait. Lorsqu'il avait vu des gouttes d'eau salées inonder ses pommettes, il était à la fois écœuré et gêné. C'était comme s'il avait reçu du vomi sur sa tête. Il répondit avec un rictus plutôt blasé :

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de pleurer.

Mikasa n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle devait demander à Levi de la compassion. Pour cela, elle devait le vouvoyer, le supplier puis pleurer. Cela avait été un véritable supplice. Cependant, ce qui était inattendu, c'était qu'au lieu d'avoir un sourire victorieux, le regard de Levi était aveuglé par la fureur. Il avait vu qu'elle se laissait encore humiliée et son comportement le rendait fou de rage. L'une des questions qui hantait de plus en plus la jeune fille, était : « depuis que je suis entrée dans son bureau, pourquoi était-il si fantasque ? » Elle se demanda si cela ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts personnels car sa réaction surprenante n'avait aucun sens. Levi lâcha lentement Mikasa comme s'il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé de proie et répliqua d'un ton soudain hargneux :

\- Tu me déçois, Mikasa. Vraiment.

La soldate se pinça les lèvres et se tut. Mécontent, Levi ouvrit la porte et la ferma rageusement derrière lui. Lorsqu'Eren vit le caporal-chef Rivaille apparaître devant lui, il se dit qu'il devait expliquer pourquoi il était forcé d'ouvrir la porte. Mais le patrouilleur ne lui laissa pas le temps de chercher des excuses et parla sèchement :

\- Que veux-tu ?

Le jeune brun fut étonné de le découvrir plus distant et plus livide que d'habitude. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait très énervé et, clairement, il avait une tête à faire peur. Normalement, quand Levi entamait la conversation avec lui, il commençait avec son surnom de « gamin ». Et il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'était pas venu pour rigoler. D'ailleurs, Eren ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. Il voulait seulement s'assurer si tout allait bien.

\- Ahem... Je..., bafouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Eren, l'interrompit froidement Levi, sois bref.

\- Ah... Désolé de vous déranger. C'est juste pour une question.

\- Vas-y.

\- N'avez-vous pas vu Mikasa ?

Une lueur amère scintilla promptement derrière l'œil sombre du petit homme. Eren avait fait le long chemin pour trouver la fille au sale caractère. Pour clore la conversation, il garda son expression fermée et lui donna une réponse concise :

\- Il y a une heure, elle était au bureau d'Erwin Smith. Va lui demander.

\- Merci beaucoup caporal-chef Rivaille.

Eren fut surpris d'entendre Levi parler de façon hâtive, dure et courroucée et se sentit nerveux. Satisfait, le patrouilleur fit demi-tour. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à activer le poignet de la porte, son épaule fut empoignée par la main du jeune soldat.

\- Attendez, fit Eren, abasourdi.

En touchant la chemise de Levi, le brun se rendit compte qu'elle était mouillée et glacée. Très vite, il repéra sur le tissu blanc des taches légèrement cramoisies. Ce qui l'avait désarçonné était l'odeur. Depuis qu'il s'était transformé en Titan, son odorat s'était développé et il reconnaissait facilement plusieurs arômes y compris celui que tous les Titans aimaient renifler : du sang. Ce parfum de fer rouillé avait éveillé ses narines et avait permis de confirmer ses soupçons : il s'était passé quelque chose derrière la porte. Tentant de garder son calme, Levi se retourna vers le brave soldat et patienta.

\- Sur votre bouche, commença Eren, est-ce que…?

\- Rien, une morsure.

\- De quoi ?

Levi se remémora la manière dont Mikasa avait planté ses dents farouches dans sa peau sensible. Il était sur le point de goûter son palais buccal mais elle avait su résister. Avant de passer sa langue frustrée sur sa lèvre blessée pour nettoyer les dernières traces de sang, il répondit sobrement :

\- D'une chatte chiante.

Embarrassé, Eren hocha timidement la tête. « Une chatte ? Comment elle a fait pour atteindre son visage ? Et pourquoi ? » pensa-t-il, déconcerté.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai entendu des… cris.

Le caporal-chef Rivaille reluqua le frère adoptif de Mikasa avec intérêt. Soit il avait un cerveau, soit il n'était qu'un simple morveux. Levi eut alors une idée qui pourrait le déranger un peu. Pour faire semblant de réfléchir, sa main caressa son menton et ce n'était pas n'importe quel main. En effet, Eren put immédiatement voir sur ses doigts des plaies assez profondes et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une morsure d'un chat. L'odeur vive du sang lui informa qu'elle s'était produite récemment. Levi n'était pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se montrer et il avait comme une grande rivalité entre eux. Choqué, Eren se demanda qui avait osé mordre ses doigts. Il pensa d'abord à un enfant car il se servait souvent de ses dents pour se défendre. Toutefois, pour Eren, c'était impossible car il n'arrivait pas à visualiser un conflit entre Levi et un enfant. De plus, il était interdit aux mineurs de vivre ou de se promener dans un camp militaire. Le garçon se sentit tiraillé et commença à avoir du mal à regarder son supérieur.

\- Elle a osé venir dans mon bureau et a tout saccagé.

C'était la vérité.

\- Une dispute ? répliqua bêtement Eren.

Levi sourcilla et se dit avec mélancolie que le gamin n'avait pas complètement tort. Réalisant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, le jeune brun tenta de trouver une justification.

\- Désolé, c'est indiscret de vous le demander, s'excusa-t-il, confus. C'est…

\- Un problème ?

\- Je suis un peu inquiet car je me demande ce que fait Mikasa…

\- Je vois, acquiesça le patrouilleur, va voir ce blondin, il pourra te dire où est ta _chérie_.

Levi avait prononcé le mot de façon mielleuse comme s'il était empoisonné. Il avait marre de faire des efforts et avait décidé d'arrêter la discussion. Bien qu'il pressentait qu'il allait se faire passer un savon, Eren ne baissa pas les bras et protesta gentiment.

\- Mikasa n'est pas…

Tout à coup, sans qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte, Levi attrapa agilement la clé qu'il utilisait comme pendentif rare et le tira brutalement vers le bas. La nuque du garçon céda et fit courber de force son dos. Ebahi par la violence du caporal-chef Rivaille, il voulut lever la tête mais n'y parvint pas. Aussitôt, il sentit les lèvres de Levi émettre une voix lourde, calme et menaçante contre son oreille.

\- Tu as deux choix : tu passes voir le commandant Smith ou tu subis le même sort que cette grosse minette.

Eren tressaillit, hébété. Il allait dire que Mikasa était sa précieuse amie et, visiblement, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'ire de Levi. Dérouté, il se demanda pourquoi le patrouilleur semblait aussi énervé qu'agressif dès qu'il évoquait Mikasa. Maintenant qu'Eren le connaissait un peu, il savait qu'il n'était pas en train de le menacer. C'était une prévention et c'était sa façon de dire qu'il valait mieux quitter maintenant. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait comprendre. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et voulait qu'il dégage.

\- D'accord, je m'en vais.

Levi agréa et abandonna la clef de son père. Sans saluer, le jeune garçon fit demi-tour et déguerpit à grandes enjambées. Il était encore étourdi par le comportement du soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Voir le caporal-chef Rivaille de mauvaise humeur était une habitude. Sa grande fatigue était aussi compréhensible. Cependant, le fait qu'il morde comme un chien dérangé quand il évoquait Mikasa était nouveau. « Est-il toujours en colère contre Mikasa ? Il n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle ? Ou il m'en veut encore pour sa cheville ? J'ai poussé Mikasa à casser sa cheville. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Armin… » réfléchit-il, l'air désemparé. Un drap de culpabilité ternit sinistrement ses yeux.

Dès qu'Eren disparut au fond du couloir, le petit soldat put revenir à son bureau. Voyant que Mikasa ne disait point un mot, Levi essaya de la réveiller en la provocant.

\- Ce morveux essaie de te trouver. Charmant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de tester ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait su qu'Eren était parti, elle était censée éprouver un immense soulagement. Mais elle ne ressentait que de l'exaspération. En fait, Levi cherchait à importuner Eren, à semer le doute en lui. Et il voulait surtout savoir si Eren avait une idée de quelle « chatte » il pouvait s'agir.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Eren ? s'énerva Mikasa. Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait !

Elle harcela Levi de questions et elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Le silencieux prit dans la boîte rouillée une petite clé et s'approcha de la prisonnière à pas rythmés. Il ne souriait plus.

\- Maintenant, démerde-toi pour retrouver tes camarades, répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Si tu racontes à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé, je m'en bats parfaitement les couilles. Ne te gêne pas de le crier sur les toits. En revanche...

Sa voix n'avait pas changé contrairement à ses pupilles de faucon. Elles étaient devenues insistantes et imperturbables. Ses doigts se glissèrent délicatement sous la nuque de la jeune fille et firent hérisser ses poils. Son front rencontra pour la deuxième fois le sien. Mikasa gémit car sa bouche était très proche de son visage, menaçant de l'embrasser.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais parler de Petra et de mon ancienne escouade. N'en parle même pas à Eren, Armin et tes autres bambins. Est-ce clair ?

Voyant que Mikasa avait du mal à garder sa bouche fermée, Levi n'hésita pas à faire frôler ses lèvres impatientes contre les siennes.

\- J'attends, souffla-t-il.

\- Salaud.

Ce terme riche de sens était venu tout seul et elle l'avait dit dans un long et doux chuchotement. Levi ne s'offusqua pas devant l'insulte et recula. Comme une machine, il planta la clé dans la serrure des chaînes et la tourna mécaniquement.

\- C'est donc un oui.

Un cliquetis de liberté se fit entendre. Les chaînes desserrèrent les poignets empourprés de Mikasa et furent rangés directement dans la boîte. Levi prit sur la table la veste de Mikasa et s'essuya les doigts mordus dessus. Dès que ce fut fait, Levi la plaqua sur la poitrine nue de l'asiatique.

\- Et vouvoie-moi, je suis ton caporal-chef.

Mikasa voulait de le poignarder comme elle l'avait fait dans son passé. Toutefois, à cause du choc émotionnel, elle était trop engourdie pour se démener. Ses lèvres gelées tremblaient de rancœur. Levi l'observa d'un air impassible et soupira.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai perdu ma dent, ajouta-t-il.

Seul son regard gorgé de mépris singulier lui répondit. Ce n'était pas suffisant du tout. Levi avait été dur, odieux, et barbare avec elle. S'il souhaitait se faire pardonner, il faudrait qu'il perde un bras ou qu'il disparaisse. Il était allé trop loin. Le patrouilleur lui tourna le dos et fit un geste dégagé.

Mikasa avait enfin la permission de quitter son bureau.

Cela ne lui plut pas car elle se sentait faible et dominée. Elle l'aurait volontiers giflé mais cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Elle s'était fait embrasser et tourmenter par l'homme qui était plus âgée qu'elle. Les sentiments en elle étaient encombrants et sa gorge nouée était douloureuse. Elle choisit de ne plus répondre. Muette, elle se leva, ramassa son écharpe rouge, ouvrit la porte, et sortit en courant.

…

Mikasa était perdue.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais cela l'importait. Ses jambes tremblantes longeaient des couloirs inexplorés sans s'arrêter. Sa main fébrile frotta vigoureusement ses yeux piquantes. Elle avait interdit aux larmes de jaillir car elle en avait beaucoup trop versé. Ses bras firent étendre sa veste orange pour mieux dissimuler sa poitrine sale. Elle décida de ne pas raconter à Eren et à Armin ce qui s'était passé, car sinon ils seraient ébranlés. C'était son affaire à elle et elle l'enterrerait dans sa carapace spirituelle. Elle devrait vite nettoyer sa bouche car elle puait du sang négligé. Enragée, elle n'hésita pas à s'en débarrasser en crachant par terre. L'idée d'avoir des traces du monstre sur elle lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Elle devait immédiatement aller se laver et brûler ses vêtements ensanglantés.

\- Ah, c'est toi ?

L'asiatique se pétrifia et crut être en train de replonger dans les enfers. Elle se tourna très lentement vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée. En même temps, elle tenta de rendre les traits crispés de son visage neutres et décontractés. Même si elle y parvenait, la personne comprendrait vite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle la verrait dans un tel état : mouillée, martyrisée, brisée et souillée. Dès que la jeune fille fut en face de la personne, elle aperçut des bottes en cuir qui s'avançaient vers elle.

\- Il est allé un peu trop fort, on dirait.

Mikasa fut déconcertée. La voix était drôlement aiguë et la réplique était plutôt bizarre. Elle leva vite la tête et la vit.

Ce n'était pas Eren. C'était Hanji.

En le réalisant, la soldate se laissa glisser contre le mur tellement elle avait eu peur. Elle était vraiment persuadée que c'était son ami d'enfance. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur qui avait failli ne plus continuer à battre. Derrière ses lunettes ovales, Hanji l'observait d'un air grave. Essoufflée, Mikasa s'attendit à des centaines de questions mais, à sa grande surprise, la scientifique se contenta de lui suggérer de venir avec elle. Elle lui prêta également sa veste pour couvrir entièrement son buste.

\- Hein ? murmura la jeune soldate, étonnée et perturbée.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, Mikasa. Je vais soigner tes poignets. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura que toi et moi. Personne ne viendra nous déranger.

\- Je ne...

\- Si tu penses que ça fait perdre du temps à mon travail, tu n'as pas à te faire du souci. J'ai terminé. Et si tu ne veux pas me parler, ne dis rien.

Mikasa sentit que c'était une femme bien et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Timidement, elle lui envoya un minuscule « merci ».

...

Après avoir entendu le bruit des pas précipités de la malheureuse s'éloigner, le caporal-chef Rivaille poussa un long soupir de bien-être. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se confiait à quelqu'un. Il avait l'impression que le poids s'était un peu allégé sur ses épaules. Pourtant, son visage apaisé fut plissé par une grimace bizarre.

\- Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Ça me rassure.

Sa main blessée n'était pas très belle à regarder. Ses trois doigts raides étaient gravés de plaies ouvertes et saignantes. Du liquide rouge malodorant continuait de suinter et asséchait très lentement. Quand ils remuaient, ils émettaient des craquements piteux et répulsifs.

\- Toujours aussi dégueulasse, grommela-t-il, révulsé.

Levi pensa à s'essuyer les mains crasseuses avec ses vêtements mais se l'interdit car il détestait cela. Par malchance, il avait oublié son précieux mouchoir et la carafe d'eau était vide. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour nettoyer ses blessures : sa bouche. Le petit homme commença alors à sucer alors ses doigts. Cela lui était égal qu'il y ait encore des quelques marques de salive de Mikasa. Il frissonna intérieurement car, pour lui, cela s'appelait un baiser indirect. Au fur et à mesure qu'il enlevait le sang, son esprit devenait de plus en plus confus. Dès que sa langue eut fini de rincer ses doigts mordus, ses épaules tiquèrent soudain.

Depuis que Mikasa était partie, au fond de lui, une émotion particulière le tenaillait et le rendait effrayant. Ses dents anxieuses se mirent à grignoter ses ongles. A l'intérieur de ses pupilles dilatées, des fumées orageuses gigotèrent et s'entremêlèrent avec ardeur. Ne parvenant pas à calmer son stress, le tortionnaire dévora fougueusement le repli de peau qui bordait les côtés de ses ongles. Ce sentiment qui l'embrouillait, c'était celui que tous les soldats appréhendaient beaucoup quand ils étaient avec lui : la colère.

Et ce n'était pas que de la simple colère. C'était la rage. La rage noire, destructive, et imprévisible. Avec sa force semblable à celle d'une vague puissante, elle percuta son âme sans s'apitoyer. Elle était impossible à contrôler et Levi finit par craquer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Sans hésiter, il prit la carafe d'eau et la lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Tel un feu d'artifice, le pauvre objet s'explosa.

\- PUTAIN !

Il avait fait une connerie phénoménale et il le savait très bien. Depuis qu'il s'était fait botté par Mikasa, il savait qu'il allait la faire et qu'il allait la regretter. Il ne _pouvait_ pas s'empêcher de la faire. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Ce qui le mettait hors de lui, c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

\- Putain, marmonna-t-il d'une voix basse et lugubre.

Ses jambes ne parvinrent plus aussitôt à supporter le poids de son corps et perdirent équilibre. Levi recula jusqu'à se laisser tomber mollement sur la chaise. Des traces de sang frais qui y restaient, tachèrent son pantalon noir. Comme Mikasa avait des poignets qui saignaient, elle en avait mis sur son uniforme militaire et sur son siège. Mais Levi ne s'en préoccupait pas. Avant l'épreuve impitoyable qu'il avait passé avec Mikasa, il était fatigué. Et, maintenant, il était anéanti. Son bureau était devenu bordélique et demandait à être balayé. Enervé, le soldat fameux poussa un long soupir de résignation et se promit de tout ranger au prochain crépuscule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre et constata que le ciel s'était noirci. Il faisait donc nuit.

\- Faut que je pense à aller voir ce vieux fourbu..., grommela-t-il.

Il doutait bien que le major Smith était impatient de connaître des nouvelles. Avant qu'il aille le voir, il devait aller se changer et nettoyer son visage. Pour couvrir ses morsures lavées, il se servit de sa cravate blanche mouillée. Il savait que ce n'était pas parfait mais cela lui suffisait largement. En vérité, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans la salle d'infirmerie et de subir des piqûres.

...

Levi avait terminé sa douche et boutonnait sa deuxième chemise. Il avait changé de pantalon et portait celui de l'uniforme militaire. Après avoir enfoncé ses pieds dans ses chaussures sobres et noirs, il sortit de sa chambre en boitant. Il traversa des couloirs qu'il fréquentait tous les jours et emprunta celui que Mikasa connaissait une fois. En effet, il le menait directement au bureau du major Smith. Pendant que le petit homme marchait maladroitement, il grignotait avec voracité une tranche de pain épaisse qu'il tenait dans sa main. Les émois insaisissables avaient suscité en lui un sacré appétit. Pour apaiser son esprit, il aurait volontiers dégusté du thé noir mais, à son grand dam, il n'y en avait plus dans la cuisine du camp militaire.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte d'arrivée, il l'ouvrit sans frapper. Erwin était toujours en train de travailler. Sa table majestueuse était chargée d'écrits, de buvards et de boules de papier. Cette fois-ci, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il ne lui fit même pas des reproches comme « tu es entré sans frapper » ou « tu as volé de la nourriture ». Très concentré, il fit courir adroitement sa plume sur du papier jaune. C'était tant mieux pour le caporal-chef Rivaille car il n'avait pas envie de batailler dessus pour rien. Il s'avança sans quitter le commandant en chef des yeux et s'affala sur un fauteuil rouge.

\- Ça avance ? demanda-t-il en avalant le dernier morceau.

\- Oui, on pense avoir trouvé l'identité du Titan Féminin. La réunion se fera à partir de demain.

\- Peut-on l'arrêter cette fois ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à l'espérer.

Levi s'aperçut qu'Erwin attendait qu'il fasse une annonce. S'il était venu, c'était pour dire quelque chose. Sa bouche inhala la chaleur qu'exhalait ardemment le feu dans la cheminée et répondit d'une voix pondérée :

\- C'est réglé.

\- Qui est-ce ? questionna le major Smith sans interrompre son processus de travail. Tu ne me l'as pas dit avant.

Le patrouilleur resta indifférent mais ses pupilles fines exprimaient le désagrément.

\- Tu tiens tant à le savoir ?

La plume d'aigle cessa d'écrire. Les yeux clairs d'Erwin s'élevèrent et fixèrent longuement le caporal-chef Rivaille. Sa main se tendit et fit signe au soldat de faire le tour du bureau pour se mettre devant lui. Levi fronça les sourcils d'un air méfiant mais s'exécuta sans broncher. Dès qu'il fut près du commandant en chef, celui-ci en profita pour mettre son index sur l'hématome encore visible sur sa joue. En le tapotant, les lèvres du patrouilleur rouspétèrent.

\- Je te rappelle qu'aux yeux de l'armée, tu représentes aussi l'Espérance. Il n'y a pas qu'Eren Jäger et les milliers de soldats qui comptent, il y aussi toi.

Levi rechigna d'un air triste et fit brusquement dégager la paume d'Erwin.

\- Je ne suis pas ta femme, admonesta-t-il. Je me débrouille.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Avoir auprès de moi des soldats imprudents et faibles est ennuyeux.

Les pupilles fins et redoutables du petit soldat se dilatèrent. Erwin avait osé le provoquer et il méritait une leçon. Comme une vipère prête à envenimer son agresseur, sa main bondit et agrippa son col. Mais Erwin eut le réflexe d'attraper son poignet à temps.

\- Levi, le prévint-il gravement.

\- Je ne suis pas un faible.

Le major Smith n'était pas impressionné par la brutalité qu'émanaient ses gestes et prit son temps à l'observer. Sa peau blafarde était marquée par des rides explicitant le grand surmenage. L'aura ténébreuse qui l'entourait était pénible à flairer. Il n'était pas en forme et était aussi susceptible qu'un chat sauvage. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas agi de cette manière si ce n'était que pour lui envoyer un regard morose et docile. Erwin remarqua que ses mèches noires étaient humides et épousaient son front. Levi les avait rincés récemment. « La personne a dû le faire suer… Ce qui pourrait justifier sa réaction. » médita-t-il. Gardant son attitude posée, il poursuit :

\- Tu sais te débrouiller mais tu ne peux pas utiliser ton équipement tridimensionnel à cause de ta cheville. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ferai mon travail autrement, riposta rudement Levi.

Voyant que le petit soldat avait repris son flegme, le major Smith lâcha tranquillement son poignet.

\- Tu dis que tu n'es pas ma femme, tu ne l'es pas, sourit-il d'un ton sérieux, mais tu es mon soldat. Si je te perds, je prendrai cela comme un énorme gâchis. A nos yeux, tu es un grand colosse qui maintient la force de tous les soldats. Si ta base est brisée, tu fondras sous ton poids et tu te rompras. Et la confiance de l'armée sera évaporée.

Les paupières de Levi plissèrent de répulsion, de ressentiment et de révolte. Bien qu'il ait décidé d'être aux côtés d'Erwin Smith et de le suivre loyalement sans broncher, il éprouvait l'impression d'être utilisé comme un pion.

\- Tu n'as qu'à trouver un remplaçant. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, gaussa-t-il, prend Eren, ce pot-de-colle. Même s'il n'est qu'un petit soldat ignorant, il est un colosse titanesque.

\- Peut-être, s'esclaffa Erwin, amusé. Cependant, ton expérience et ta perception des choses me sont très avantageux et ce n'est pas tous les jours que je sélectionne des personnes comme toi.

Face au silence renfrogné de Levi, le grand blond tenta de le revigorer un peu.

\- « Le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité ».

\- Huh ?

\- Ce slogan populaire doit être agréable pour tes oreilles.

\- Ce n'est qu'une salacité, maugréa Levi. Ces porcs le disent pour eux-mêmes.

\- Cessons alors de tourner autour de ce sujet. Dis-moi qui c'est.

\- Si je te le dis, je parie que tu vas venir le chercher et lui flanquer la frousse. Inutile car je l'ai fait.

Le blond perdit patience et se mit debout dominant entièrement la taille naine de Levi. Les deux paires d'yeux d'hommes se défièrent.

\- Dis-le-moi, c'est un ordre.

Grincheux, Levi émit un « tsk » habituel. Il s'était promis d'être extraordinairement fidèle à Erwin mais il ne désirait pas céder à son ordre. Ce refus était incorrigible et inattendue pour un homme froid et réservé comme lui. Ainsi, il se sentait profondément perturbé. De plus, la question était simple et elle ne nécessitait pas des sacrifices. Le commandant en chef comprenait de moins en moins l'attitude de Levi et assombrit son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre les mots, dit-il, suspicieux. Parce que la fatigue te l'empêche ? Tu veux que je te réveille avec de l'eau ou _autre chose _?

Avertissement. Levi n'était pas pour le moindre au monde effarouché. Bien que l'ennui le minait terriblement, il n'était pas prêt à recevoir des cadeaux de la part du commandant en chef. Honnêtement, une bagarre lui ferait plaisir mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ses yeux cernés contemplèrent le visage du blond. Il ressemblait exactement à celui d'un ange rieur et attentionné. Alors que ses prunelles azuréennes reflétaient l'amicalité et la confiance, elles dissimulaient beaucoup de défauts que Levi avait su capter. Personne n'était parfait et il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

\- Mikasa, avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Mikasa Ackerman ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas les mensonges. Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas elle.

\- Moi aussi, je hais les mensonges. Tu m'aurais menti en disant que tu laisserais cette gamine tranquille mais, en réalité, tu veux le faire par toi-même. C'est à moi de le faire. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Les paupières d'Erwin plissèrent de contrariété et de lassitude. Puisqu'il avait lu le rapport, il n'était pas très étonné d'apprendre que ce soit l'amie d'Eren et d'Armin. En revanche, ce qui le surprenait était le mensonge de Levi. Il s'interrogea sur la fiabilité de Levi : aurait-il aussi menti si le responsable n'était pas la jeune fille asiatique ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Eren ? C'est à cause de lui qu'elle s'est vengée de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle croit, soupira Levi.

\- Je vois. Est-ce elle aussi ? demanda le blond en désignant ses doigts bandés.

\- A ton avis ?

Erwin dévisagea longuement Levi puis se rassit, pensif.

\- C'est amusant car je l'ai reçu avant ton arrivée. Il m'a seulement demandé où était Mikasa.

\- Qu'as-tu répondu ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

Cette question fit soudainement scintiller les yeux bleutés d'Erwin. Il eut alors un sourire empreint de gentillesse et d'espièglerie.

\- Je vois. As-tu peur ?

\- Je devrais ? rouspéta Levi, piqué au vif.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

Le major Smith était plus que content. Il était satisfait. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait devant lui la révélation. Maintenant qu'il put obtenir toutes les informations, il se rassit et reprit son activité. Levi pesta en catimini car il détestait le voir sourire. Il avait l'impression qu'il étudiait son cerveau comme une machine et qu'il savait très bien comment elle fonctionnait. Toutefois, alors qu'il râlait intérieurement, il perçut un froncement de sourcils chez Erwin.

\- Tu as l'air déçu, nota le petit soldat, le regard interrogateur.

\- Tu l'as éduquée ?

\- Si tu détestes frapper les femmes, tu ferais quoi ?

Agacé, Erwin soupira et ignora royalement la question.

\- Tu l'as éduquée ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, grogna Levi, vexé.

\- Sévèrement ?

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai été doux avec elle ?

\- Réponds-moi, exigea le blond sans sourciller.

Le patrouilleur le toisa ouvertement et eut la sensation que le major Smith posait des questions pour uniquement l'emmerder. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait planté la plume dans son œil mûr et affectif.

\- Disons que… oui.

Erwin s'aperçut que la réponse de Levi était pleine de sous-entendus. Il voulut ajouter un mot, mais il se ravisa vite en se focalisant sur son travail. Levi constata que son vieil leader était embêté de pouvoir deviner ce qu'il avait faire subir comme châtiment à la soldate de dix-sept ans. Cela le réjouissait secrètement et décida de prendre sa revanche en le harcelant à son tour avec ses opinions.

\- Tu as sûrement une idée de ce que j'ai fait avec elle, persifla le tortionnaire d'un ton mielleux.

\- Ne me donne pas des détails. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à les écouter.

\- Ne serais-tu pas un peu vexé ? On dirait que j'ai mis le doigt là où ça fout la merde.

Erwin ne tiqua pas face à ses moqueries acides et plongea le bout de sa plume dans le petit pot d'encre noir.

\- Une remarque absurde, fit-il d'un ton indifférent.

\- Dis-moi que c'est vrai, se divertit Levi.

\- Levi, n'oublie pas encore une fois que je suis le major. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, j'ai des papiers à remplir.

Le caporal-chef Rivaille eut un gloussement guttural et ignora son rappel implicite. Les bras croisés, il se positionna devant son bureau. Il espéra que le renard âgé allait cette fois-ci prendre ses paroles au sérieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu tiens tant à savoir comment j'ai dressé cette tête de mule, je te le dirai cette nuit si tu viens chez moi.

Pour insister davantage, sa main tapa brutalement la surface boisée du bureau. Sous le choc, les feuilles jaunes vibrèrent. La plume du major Smith se pétrifia.

\- Tu seras mon exemple et, crois-moi, tu seras gâté.

Il y eut une longue pause rendant l'ambiance troublante. Erwin leva la tête et ne cacha pas son haussement de sourcil. Levi avait un regard qu'il connaissait bien. « Et quel regard ! » pensa-t-il. Il se surprit de se sentir nostalgique car il se rappela de la scène où il avait arrêté Levi alors que celui-ci passait son temps à accomplir son travail de criminel. Bien que cela faisait des années que Levi s'était intégré dans son bataillon d'exploration, Erwin se souvenait encore de l'impression qu'il lui avait envoyé à travers son œil vindicatif. C'était celle d'un humain qui tenait à ne pas perdre sa fierté et qui était prêt à griffer quand on touchait ses pattes ou tout ce qu'il considérait comme sacré.

\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, répondit le commandant en chef puis ajouta d'un ton brusquement glacial, et maintenant sortez.

Le caporal-chef Rivaille soutint ses iris coriaces avec arrogance et fit une moue boudeuse. Erwin venait de le vouvoyer. Il avait capté son message et il s'était contenté de lui répondre à travers son regard d'avertissement. Cela signifiait que le jeu ambigu était terminé. Levi avait bien senti qu'il était fâché et qu'il n'avait plus envie de maintenir la conversation. Son attention se portait, à présent, sur son travail. Au final, le patrouilleur ne faisait que le contrarier. Après tout, lui aussi, il ne voulait plus continuer les querelles avec Erwin. Puisque Mikasa l'avait épuisé, il avait besoin de repos. Le lit lui manquait trop.

Las du divertissement grotesque qu'il venait de partager avec le blond hypocrite, Levi décida de quitter immédiatement la pièce. Sans ajouter un mot, il claqua sèchement la porte.

Enfin. Le patrouilleur avait quitté le bureau du major Smith. Pourtant, sa main était toujours collée autour du poignet de la porte qu'il avait fermé sans douceur. En fait, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Une pause pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ses paupières presque violacées s'adoucirent et dissimulèrent à moitié ses pupilles argentés. Venant du caporal-chef Rivaille, c'était non seulement un signe d'apaisement mais aussi et surtout de soulagement.

Mikasa ne verrait pas le vieil Erwin pour une cause que Levi jugeait à la fois juste et navrante. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Concernant la cause, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à l'expliquer et à la justifier. Songeur, le petit homme reprit vite son masque fade et partit rejoindre son nid douillet en clopinant.

* * *

Yeah ! **It's over** **!** *danse de joie* Ca va ? Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s ? :P En tout cas, je suis super soulagée d'avoir terminé mon dernier chapitre. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus que l'Epilogue (qui n'est pas forcément intéressant (enfin, c'est ce que je pense… (^.^)) Mais je suis obligée de boucler mon histoire !)) à publier. Il y aura aussi mes petites explications sur ma fiction avec mes idées, mes interprétations etc. Elles seront assez courtes car je n'ai pas envie de vous ennuyer dessus.

Je trouve que je n'ai pas assez relu ma fiction car j'ai l'impression qu'il y a énormément de fautes de syntaxe et de répétitions (comme d'habitude…). C'est insupportable ! Si vous en voyez beaucoup, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses ! (T.T) Si vous voulez me le faire remarquer, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à « reviewer » (rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas de danger). Mais soyez un peu indulgents car je me suis fait un peu chi*r dessus. *rire gêné*

Bisous et à bientôt ! :)

PS : ET BONNE RENTREE !


End file.
